


Rescued: A Nyssara Story

by ShayTheHawk



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Big Gay Love Story, F/F, LGBT, Lesbian, Nyssara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 33,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayTheHawk/pseuds/ShayTheHawk
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Sara after the freighter? How Sara ended up joining The League of Assassins? How Nyssara came to be? This story tells the tale of the blossoming beautiful yet strange relationship between two very different women.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is my own take on the early relationship of Sara and Nyssa since it was rarely discussed in Arrow and Legends. This starts after the season two episode where Sara and Oliver were fighting with Slade on the Freighter on the island and Sara was sucked away into the ocean.  
> ***NOTE: A name in capital letters followed by : indicates that the text is in first person according to that person.  
> ***NOTE: All quotes that are italicized show that the speech is in a foreign language, most likely in Arabic.

SARA: It was all Deja Vu. Being sucked into a hole in a boat, being thrown into the depths of the ocean. Being marooned on Lian Yu. This all happened before, except this time, there was no rescue.  
I find myself being awakened on the shore by a large wave. My eyes flutter open and I start to remember what had happened. I remember Slade and Ollie. I remember getting sucked away. And I remember having a really hard time swimming to shore because I had severely injured my leg and arm upon "exiting" the freighter. I must've hit the side really hard.  
It's the middle of the night and I can hardly see anything since the clouds seem extra thick tonight. My whole body aches and my right leg and arm are fully compromised by what I think are broken bones. I try to move them but instead, scream in agony. Yep, lots of broken bones.  
I lay there defeated and let my mind wander. Oliver...he's probably dead. Slade with that mirikuru...Oliver didn't stand a chance. I hope it was quick for him...I let a tear escape my ducts for my fallen friend but I wipe it away. Just because he's dead, doesn't mean I need to be...  
I try to drag my soaked body further up the beach with my left arm and leg but I could only manage to travel a meter or two with my exhaustion. I can't help to think that I'm screwed. Maybe I'll see Oliver again after all...Then again, maybe if I sleep more, I will have more energy to move. I close my eyes and drift asleep once more, hoping for the best. 

I awaken to a high, blistering sun. My skin is burning and my body is wet , but not from the waves this time. I've been sweating from the heat. I must've slept for 12 hours at least, and yet, I don't feel like I have any energy. Then it hits me: I'm dehydrated. Fuck. I must've sweat it all out while I was asleep. My lips and mouth are dry and my attempt to moisten them fails. My head throbs in waves of pain. My body aches even more than yesterday and a cut on my right abdomen appears to be infected. I hadn't even noticed the cut in the first place because I was too focused on my broken bones.  
I'm going to die out here. I need water. I need food. I need medicine. I need a miracle. In my experiences here on the island, miracles don't exist. It's kill or be killed. Survival is key, but I have no way to survive now. I'm crippled, dehydrated, infected, starving, and I might as well be dead. No one is coming for me this time. I am all alone. This is my ending. A slow and painful death is not how anyone wants to go. I suppose I deserve it...from all the shit that I've done...  
It's starting to get hard to keep my eyes open. What's the point? I'm going to die anyways so might as well be asleep. I should've died the first time I was sucked out of a boat. So, instead of fighting to stay conscious, I submit to my exhaustion and slip into a deep sleep for what seems like days.


	2. Chapter 2

NYSSA: I've been walking the shore of this desolate island for 5 straight hours. My father sent me to this place with almost no details as to why. His words ring in my head.  
~You will know your true purpose on the island when it arises.~  
Nothing has arisen, Father, so why am I here? I've experienced nothing but the soft sounds of the waves caressing the shore and the conversations of avian creatures in the distance. The sun will set in less than an hour and this mission is yet to be completed.  
According to my map, I've almost completed the circumference of the island. Only about a mile of land left until I'm back to my boat. My father said that I'd see something. I've seen nothing but a rocky beach.  
To my surprise, then, I do see something. I pull out my binoculars and see that it is a woman laying in the sand. She isn't moving. Is this my mission? I start to run to her.  
When I finally approached her, I kneel at her side and turn her over onto her back. Her skin is red hot. I feel for her pulse and discover that she's alive, but barely so. I try to shake her awake and her eyes open slightly then close again. I prop her up against my body and I try to feed her water from my canteen. She doesn't respond to it. I try to speak to her in Chinese, for we are in the North China Sea. No response. I try English.  
"Come on, now. You must drink."  
She opens her eyes slightly again and accepts my offer to drink. Her breath is weak and I notice that there is a gash on her abdomen that looks immensely infected.  
"Can you walk?"  
She just closes her eyes again.  
"Can you speak?"  
She opens her eyes.  
"Alright, blink your eyes once for no, two for yes. Can you do that for me?"  
She blinks twice slowly.  
"Other than that cut on your stomach, are you hurt?"  
She blinks twice.  
"Is it ok for me to move you?"  
She just stares at me without blinking with fear edged deep in her eyes.  
"You don't have to be afraid. You can trust me. My boat is only a mile from here. I can carry you and care for you there."  
She stares at me reluctantly and then blinks twice.  
"I promise I will be careful," I say to her reassuring as she closes her eyes once more.  
I position her carefully and pick her up in my arms. Tears start running down her cheek. She must be in a tremendous amount pain. Poor thing can't even scream...  
I walk with her in my arms for half a mile mostly looking ahead, but looking at her face on occasion to see if she still cries. There are no tears to be seen but I still can't help but to be worried for her. If this girl is my mission, I must do all that it takes to keep her alive and well. I don't know why saving a blonde woman off of the shores of Purgatory, but what else could it be?  
It's a couple more minutes of walking before I start to feel strained. She isn't that heavy but this walk is quite straining when I'm treading along in sand and there's an extra 90 pounds in my arms.  
"Ma'am. Ma'am are you awake? Can you hear me?"  
She barely opens her eyes and then closes them.  
"We are almost there. I need you to stay alive for 10 more minutes, can you do that?"  
There's no response.  
I keep walking towards the setting sun, often glancing down at the girl. This one's a fighter. She must've been out here for days, clinging to life. I wonder how she ended up here, how long she has been here?  
More important inquiries: Why did my father send me to save her? How did my father know she was even out here? Who is this woman?  
I hope this was his mission. I'm not sure what else it could've been.  
Once I finally reach my boat, I lay the woman on the table and check my food box. I take out an orange and peel it.  
"Ma'am." I shake her awake. "You need to eat something." I offer an orange slice to her lips and she accepts it and chews it slowly.  
I feed her all of the orange. "Thank you," she breathes weakly.  
"You speak. That is great to hear."  
She exhales a whisper, "My leg. Arm..."  
"Your leg and arm? Do they hurt?"  
She breaths shallow, "Broken."  
"I will take care of you. I promise." I walk over to get a cloth, water and some special herbs for the infected wound on her abdomen. "My name is Nyssa. May I ask your name?"  
She turns her head to look at me. "S-sara," she whispers faintly.  
I walk back to her. "Nice to meet you, Sara. Now I'm going to take care of this wound here so it may sting a little," I say as I clean it with the cloth and water. I prep the herbs and rub them on her wound. She winces slightly and I wrap it up in bandages. "That should eradicate the infection and aid its healing. Now for your breaks..."  
I look around for something that could serve as a splint. I break the top of the door frame off and then wrap it onto her broken leg. I open the cupboard for some pain killers. "There isn't much I can do here for your broken bones right now but I have these," I say as I pour 3 out of the bottle. I open my canteen again and prop Sara up onto me again so she can drink. I feed her the medicine and lay her back down.  
As I walk away towards the cupboard, she grabs my arm weakly and then releases. "Thank you," she whispers softly.  
I smile a little. "You're a fighter, Sara. You'll be just fine."  
She smiles slightly and then drifts to sleep.  
I really hope that this was the mission. If it's not, then my father will surely be disappointed in me when I return with a mere civilian...


	3. Chapter 3

SARA: I awaken on a large bed, which in itself, has become an unfamiliarity since living on the island provided nothing but the dirty ground for me to sleep or the small cot that Ivo provided me. This bed is large with a dark red canopy draped above with matching satin covers in which I was neatly tucked into.

I sit up and I notice that I'm dressed in a white silk nightgown. I look around and see that I'm in a large room lit with beautiful antique lanterns hanging from the ceiling and candles on the tables. The decor is none that I've ever seen before and the furniture looks ancient. 

Far across on the other side of the room, I notice a large door. I can't help but to want to run to it and to escape this strange place. Just as I remove my covers to walk to the door, it opens. I quickly cover myself back up with the blanket. In through the door comes a tall black-haired woman wearing strange dark-colored garb carrying a tray of food.

"Oh, you're awake. I have impeccable timing," she says as she closes the door and strides towards me with the tray. "I've fetched some breakfast for you."

Oh right. It's all coming back to me now. This is the woman who saved me...And carried me in her arms for an entire mile? That can't be right...no no. It is. She fed me an orange on a boat and rubbed weird stuff on my cut. I touch my side as I remember. I can feel the bandage through the nightgown. Who is this woman? I can't seem to remember her name...

"Thank you," I tell her politely as she sets the wooden tray on the table next to the bed. 

"Did you sleep well?" She asks standing at the bedside. 

"Yeah. How long was I out?"

"You were unconscious for about 15 hours."

I look back down to the nightgown. "What is this?"

The woman smiles a bit. "That is one of my gowns. You were filthy so I bathed you and provided you with clean clothing."

I widen my eyes a bit in surprise. "Y-you _bathed_ me? While I was _unconscious_?"

She keeps a straight face. "Yes," is all she replies with. 

My heart starts racing. "So, you saw me _naked_?" I asked angrily.

The woman chuckles softly. "You act as if I've done something completely deranged. I've seen naked women before, Sara. In fact, I see one every day when I get dressed," she says with no sign of sarcasm.

I scoff at her. "And you touched me and rubbed me with soap and who knows what else..."

The woman just stared at me trying to figure out what I meant.

Then her expression changes as she realizes what I was saying. "I am not a pervert, Sara. You Americans are so strange always over-sexualizing everything. Yes, I unclothed you. Yes, I carried your unconscious body into a tub of water and I cleansed your skin and hair. Then I took you out, dried you, cared to your wounds, clothed you with my own clothing, and then I tucked you into my own bed," she says sternly. 

Wow. I guess that was actually really nice of her. Maybe I am overreacting. She did save my life. She was only trying to nurse me back to health. 

"I'm sorry," I say to her looking down.

"There is no need to apologize. I am sorry if I've done anything you do not approve of, but you must eat now. Or do I have to feed you as well?" she says I think jokingly now. 

"No, but thank you," I say smiling slightly as I reach for a slice of bread. 

I take a bite thinking of the odd situation I'm in. I chew while the woman stares at me. I try to break the silence. "So, if this is your bed, where did you sleep?"

"It matters not where I rested. You are my guest," she says blankly. 

I chew more. "Did you sleep on the floor?" I ask jokingly suspicious. 

"You are _my_ guest," she restates. 

"You didn't have to sleep on the floor. Isn't there a spare bed?"

"There are, but that would mean I'd have to leave you alone. As my guest, an injured one at that, leaving you alone would be irresponsible and inhospitable of me."

"You could have rested next to me. This bed is huge."

She stares at me with a strange expression that I can't quite pinpoint. "That would be inappropriate of me."

I half laugh and half scoff at her. "So you're okay with stripping me down naked and bathing me but you draw the line at sharing a bed with me to sleep?"

"A bed is to be shared with lovers or beloveds, not your guests."

"And seeing your guests naked is something you do with your guests? Isn't that for lovers' eyes, too?"

"Sara, I bathed you because you couldn't do it yourself," she says angrily.

Just then, there is a knock at the door and then a man speaking. "Nyssa," and then the rest was in a foreign language. 

Nyssa. That's right! I remember her name now. It's Nyssa.  

The man speaks as Nyssa listens and then she tenses up. 

Nyssa turns to me. "I'll be right back," she says as she turns to the door. 

"Right after you say that leaving me alone would be rude? You just leave me?" I ask a little annoyed with the woman. 

"It will only be a few minutes. I have business to attend to. Do not die in my absence," she says sharply as she opens the door and leaves with the man.

"No promises," I say mostly to myself as I lay back in the bed. 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

NYSSA: I walk briskly to where my father has summoned me. I open the door, enter, and kneel before him on his throne. I speak in our tongue, Arabic. 

" _I have been summoned by you, Father?"_

" _Yes, my child, you have. I've summoned you to discuss your mission on Lian Yu,"_ he says seriously. 

" _Have I done something wrong, Father?"_

" _You brought a stray here into our establishment without my knowing. You should not have brought that American here_."

" _But Father, you told me not what the mission was. You were very unspecific._ "

" _You have put yourself and The League in a very uncomfortable situation. We must kill the girl before she acquires too much information about where she is. I regret to inform you that your attempt to revive her was a waste._ "

I stand there in a bit of a panic within but do not show it externally. " _You are going to kill her?"_

" _No. You are. She is your responsibility._ "

" _But Father, she has done nothing wrong._ "

" _The only person who has done wrong here is you, child. Now, do as I demand and eradicate this girl. Then you will not be further distracted by her._ "

I don't want to kill the girl. I am not a savage that kills the innocent. " _What if she joins The League under my supervision and training?_ "

He scoffs at me. " _That fragile little bird?"_

" _Yes, Father. I will train her myself. She does not need to be a waste._ "

" _You speak largely of this girl and yourself,_ " he says doubtingly. 

" _Father, let me try_."

He pauses. " _Very well. You have a month to heal her and to train her. She must exhibit that she is capable of fighting and killing_."

I bow to him. " _Thank you, Father. I will not let you down_." I leave the room with very mixed feelings.

 

RA'S AL GHUL: It is all falling into place now. Ta-er al-Sahfer is finally here, as she told me she would be back in 1960 when she is a time traveler. Now, she's a baby bird with broken wings but with what I've seen in my past and her future, she will become an extraordinary member of The League. I counted on the fact that Nyssa would not kill her. She cares. She cares for the weak and the innocent, even if I have tried to teach her otherwise. Now it is in Nyssa's hands to convince her to join us and then Sara Lance will be no more. The Yellow Bird will rise and fight for me!

 

NYSSA: I enter back into my bedchambers to find Sara rifling through my bedside cupboard. She hastily reverts back to sitting in the bed.

"May I ask what you were looking for?"

"I got bored..." she says trailing off. 

"I was not gone for very long," I say as I close the door and walk towards her. 

"Sorry," she says blankly.

I glance at the clock hanging on the wall across from me. It is nearly time to train with the new League initiates. 

"Do you have somewhere else to be?" she asks me with an annoyed tone. 

"In a bit," I say ignoring her annoyance with me. "How are you feeling?"

"Annoyed," she says blankly.

"I meant physically."

She relaxes in the bed. "A lot better than I felt a few days ago," she smiles slightly. "Thanks to you," she says as she looks down at her hands. 

"Well, I'm glad to hear it," I say as I glance at the empty tray on the table. "And I am also glad to see that your appetite remains intact," I say as I take the tray and set it outside the door for a servant to pick up. 

"I haven't had real food in like a year. I've missed it."

"You were on that island for a year?"

"Mhm. I was on a boat trip and it sank. I was marooned there and rescued, sort of. Then I was with some bad people for a while. Then, I was on another boat and that one sank, too. That's how I got so injured."

I stand there a bit astonished. "You do not seem to have much luck with boats, do you?"

"Yeah," she chuckles softly. 

Just then, a league member knocks on my door and speaks in Arabic.

_"Nyssa. Training time."_

_"Go on. I will meet you there."_ I say back. _  
_

Sara sits up. "Hey, what language is that?" _  
_

I turn back to Sara. "It is Arabic. It is the tongue we use here."

"And are you going to tell me where 'here' is?"

I sit down at the foot of the bed. "Sara, I have brought you to a very dangerous place with very dangerous people, including myself. I should not have done that and I realize my fault now. Now that you are here, you should know exactly where you are."

"Alright?"

"You are in a place called Nanda Parbat. This is where a highly secret organization called 'The League of Assassins' is housed and trained under the rule of a very powerful man, my father, Ra's al Ghul, which translates to 'The Head of the Demon.'"

"Assassins? You can't expect me to believe that," she says skeptically. 

"Well, you said you were bored, yes? Care to come with me? You can see for yourself what we do here," I say as I rise from the bed. 

"Go with you where?"

"It is time for me to help train some of the new members here," I say as I offer my hand to help her up. "I'll take you to where we train."

She sits up still perplexed. I bend down to her. "Wrap your arms around me. I will carry you."

"What? You don't have a wheel chair around here or something?" she says jokingly as she wraps her arms around my neck. 

"Wheel chairs are for those who are weak and this is a place where weakness is not tolerated," I tell her seriously. "You will soon find that out."

I lift her in my arms and I carry her out the door. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

SARA: As we walk through the eerie halls, Nyssa doesn't say anything nor does she glance anywhere but forward. I stare at her face, trying to read it, but she is such a hard person to read...I wish I could decode her facial expressions to have at least somewhat of an idea about what she's thinking.

We then enter a room where two men dressed in identical dark uniforms are fighting one another intensely. Nyssa says what I think is a command in Arabic to them and they then cease fighting. They face us and then bow to us, well, to Nyssa, I assume. 

Nyssa turns and sets me on a wooden bench and then turns back to the men. 

"Today, we will speak in English in honor of our guest," she says firmly.

The man on the right spits out something in Arabic in response. Nyssa, with fire in her eyes, swiftly puts him in a headlock and puts a knife to his neck. She curls her lip. "You will do as I say, for I am your superior," she growls to him furiously. 

The man struggles to speak. "Yes, Nyssa. As you wish, Nyssa," he chokes out. 

Nyssa releases the man and throws him to the ground. "I am Heir to The Demon and you are to do as I say without question!" she yells angrily at the both of them. "Are we clear?"

The man that remains standing responds. "Yes, Nyssa."

The man on the ground says, "Yes, Lady Nyssa," as he gets up.

"Disobey me again and next time there will be no hesitation to slit your throat."

"Yes, Nyssa," they both say together. 

"Now, that is more like it," she says as she walks to the other wall to the rack of weapons. 

She takes two swords from it and tosses them to the men. She then takes one for herself and turns back around. "You two against me. Your objective is to disarm me with techniques I taught you from the past week. If you can manage to do that, then you might not be complete wastes of my time," she says as she stances ready to fight. 

"Advance," she says and then she and the men start fighting in swift motions. 

I watch Nyssa as she avoids and deflects all of the many advances that the men try to give her. She moves so quickly, yet her movements are so smooth. The men grunt in their attempts to disarm her, but she remains quiet, as if she is not challenged at all. After about 5 minutes of this, Nyssa finally twirls around one of the men, grabs his sword and then kicks the other guy's sword out of his hands. 

"You both are utter disappointments. I was quite lax with you and still you couldn't properly execute some basic techniques. I will have to appoint you two a tutor because frankly, I do not have any time to keep reviewing the same thing repeatedly to you. I will have Al-Owal help you with your training for now. Leave now."

The men bow to her and then leave. Nyssa glances back at me as if she had forgotten I was even there and then walks to me. "You look distraught," she says looking down at me. 

I'm not sure what to say to all of this. Nyssa was...a monster. Not at all what she was like to me. "Um, well you were very..."

"I'm sorry if it was too much. It is important for them to learn and to know their place. My father has always told me that fear is the most effective way to teach and to get results," she tells me. 

"You don't have to apologize to me. You didn't threaten to kill me," I say looking down.

She kneels down to me and takes my chin in her hand to make me look at her. "I would never," she says gazing into my eyes and then letting go of my chin. "I've worked far too hard to keep you alive. I won't let anyone jeopardize my hard work by hurting you," she states seriously. "Now shall we go back?" 

She offers me her hand but the movement makes me flinch.

She steps back. "You're afraid of me," she says slightly offended. 

"No," I say as I try to convince myself that I'm not. "I was just--"

"There is no need to explain yourself. I understand."

I look down. 

She offers me her hand again. "Now, you can either let me carry you back or you can try to hop there on your good leg. I promise that I won't hurt you," she says waiting for me to take her hand.

I look back up to her and a wrap my arms around her neck for her to pick me up. We walk back the way we came and I start to think about what I saw. How skilled Nyssa is at fighting and how strong she is. I wish I was as skilled as she is, because then maybe I wouldn't be in this situation. 

"Hey, Nyssa?" I ask breaking the silence. 

"Yes?"

"How are you so good at fighting? I mean, you were so quick and smooth even when you said that you were going easy on them."

"As daughter of the Demon, I've been training since before I was able to walk. I mastered the martial arts before I was even an adolescent. It is all a part of my upbringing."

"Wow. That's why you're so good. Could you teach me some stuff? Like, just some basics?"

She keeps walking without looking at me and clenches her jaw. 

I look at her confused. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No. I just wish that things didn't have to be this way for you. You should be at home with your family, mating with boys and living your life happily. But instead, you are here in a place where you don't belong. I wish that I hadn't brought you here. I should have just brought you back to the city. I should have brought you home," she says closing her eyes.

"Nyssa, it's fine. I'll get home eventually. Stop worrying."

She stops walking and then looks into my eyes with such dismay. "Sara..."

I stare at her worried. "Wait, I am going home right? When I'm healed?"

"By the orders of my father, you cannot leave this place alive..." she tells me as she starts to walk again looking away. 

"Alive?" I say surprised as she approaches the door. "So you're going to kill me?" I ask starting to panic. 

"No," she says laying me on the bed looking at me with serious eyes. "Join us, Sara. Join the League under my guidance. I will teach you everything and you can prove to my father that you are worthy of living, that you are not just some fragile girl. I can see that you are a fighter, Sara. You do not need to die here."

"I--" is all I can choke out. Join? I saw how those men were treated by Nyssa. I can only imagine how her almighty father would be like. 

"I promise you, Sara," she takes my hand in hers, "I will care for you and I will protect you. I owe you that much."

I swallow nervously. "So, I either join you, or I---die?" I ask frightened. 

"I'm afraid that those are my father's terms. That is why I regret bringing you here."

I close my eyes as a tear escapes them. "Well, I suppose I don't really have a choice then, do I?"

"You must despise me," she says.

I sit there in silence before I clench my left fist and swing it at her face. She dodges it, catches my hand and then looks at it. She positions my fingers and straightens my wrist. 

"Okay, now punch me. It'll be much more effective now."

I look at her confused. 

She continues speaking. "I am serious. You may punch me. You have a right to be angry with me."

"You want me to punch you?"

"If it will make you feel better."

"Stop. Stop it. Stop being so modest. You're making it hard for me to hate you."

"Punch me, Sara."

I pull back my arm trying to muster up the anger to punch her, but I can't do it.

"Punch me. Now."

I sit there hesitating.

"Do it."

I think about the fact that I will never see my family again. How I will never get to leave here. I finally throw my fist at her face and hit her jaw. 

She looks back at me, seemingly unaffected by my blow. "We have a lot of work to do."


	6. Chapter 6

NYSSA: After a week of feeding Sara special healing herbs, her arm and leg are healed (for the most part) and the cut on her abdomen is a mere reddened scar. I, until yesterday, verbally and demonstratively taught Sara about basic techniques of combat. I trained her underdeveloped reflexes and coordination to an exponentially better level than what she started with.

It was yesterday when I decided she was ready to start training with a weapon. I started her off with a weapon that would be the least strenuous on her still-healing appendages: the bo staff. Its light weight, the use of two hands instead of one, and the easy push motion to block makes it arguably the best choice for her first weapon.

I have belief that within the next few days, she will be strong enough to advance into some more vigorous training. I do have high hopes for her. Whether they are out of pity or not is unbeknown to me, but I truly believe that she will be well-enough learned for my father to accept her into the League. It is not often he lets women into the League but hopefully with her hard work and dedication, she will prove her worth.

Today, my father actually pays us a visit during our training. It is completely unexpected so upon his arrival, Sara did not bow, for I have not taught her the proper League etiquette. Protectively, I step in front of Sara and bow only slightly, a gesture I pray he doesn't become offended by, for I do fear his wrath.

He raises his hand to gesture me to become eased, for I believe he recognized my fear. "Do not fret, daughter. I am here merely as an observer. So, how is your protégé coming along?"

"Very well, father. You needn't worry."

"I have yet to see her in action. In fact, she has not been formally introduced to me. Nyssa, step aside so I can meet your rescued little bird."

I do as he asks and I step to the side. He walks towards us and circles around Sara, examining her. "Ah, the bo staff. Not a common choice of weaponry around here. The lot of us prefer blades," he comments.

I speak for Sara, "I chose it as it would be the best choice to not further strain her healing arm."

"Ah, indeed. Good logic, my daughter," he says looking at Sara. "What is your name child?"

I think it odd that he would ask that ,for he should already know her name from my conversations with him.

She responds, "Sara Lance."

"Well, if you wish to join us, Sara Lance it shall be no longer. You must live under a new name. It must reflect your likeness and it shall be in our language. Nyssa will help you choose one," he turns and walks to the exit, "that is, if you pass my examination and prove that you are worthy of my time," he says then walks out of the room.

I turn to Sara, "do not let him frighten you. You are doing very well. We still have three weeks."

"I'm not frightened," she says blankly as she raises her bo staff to a fighting stance. "Let's keep working," she says with fire in her eyes.

As we lightly strike and dodge one another, I ask, "so, any thoughts as to what your League name shall be?"

"I don't know," she says more focused on the training.

"Hm," I think. "How about Al-Nnaji? 'The Survivor'?" I ask.

She seems unenthused. "Nah," she says still focused.

"Alright, what about 'Hutam Safina'?"

"That's pretty. What does it mean?"

I step back and smirk at her. "Shipwreck." 

"Oh hardy har," she says sarcastically. She puts her arms down and stops in contemplation. "What's 'Canary' in Arabic?"

"The Canary? Why would you want that for a name?"

She smiles softly. "My dad. He got me a pet canary when I was ten. I loved that thing more than anything, even though it drove the rest of my family crazy," she says smiling as she remembers. "And when I was marooned on the island for the first time, a canary landed right in front of me. It gave me a sense of hope. A sense of ease. A sense that everything would be okay," she says looking to her hands. 

I smile at her story. "Ta-er al-Sahfer. The yellow bird." I walk to her and stroke her hair once. "I suppose it does suit you with your golden hair. It would be an absolute perfect fit, however, if you were a vocalist. Do you sing?"

She chuckles. "No. I wish. My voice isn't good at all. How did you say it? The name?"

"Ta-er al-Sahfer," I say articulately.

She attempts to repeat it. "Ta-er al-Sahfer."

"Yes, very close. I must teach you Arabic. That is our primary tongue and we only speak outsider languages when we have visitors or new members."

She sighs. "Oh, great," she says slightly sarcastic.

"You will do fine," I try to assure her. "Not every member had Arabic as a language. Most had to learn it just like you."

"Do I have to learn how to write it, too? Arabic is a bunch of squiggly lines, right?"

I chuckle a bit. "I will teach you to write your name and some basic things but otherwise, no, you do not need to write. We will mostly be working on your League training."

We are then interrupted by her stomach growling for nourishment. 

She looks at me. "So when's dinner?" she asks smiling.

"I suppose we can take a break now," I say.

She and I put our weapons away and walk back to my room.

"So is it nice that you don't have to carry me around anymore?" She asks as we walk together.

"It gladdens me that you are able to walk, yes."

She chuckles. "I was starting to get used to it."

"As was I," I say as we approach the door. "So what would you like for dinner tonight?"

We walk in and she plops onto my bed, which has actually been hers for the past week. "Anything that isn't those nasty herbs you keep feeding me."

"You need those herbs to heal. You will only need them for another day or so. Do you like chicken?"

"Yes!" she exclaims excitedly.

"Then I shall make chicken!" I say, attempting to match her enthusiasm. 

As I prepare the chicken in the pot over the flame, I can feel Sara's eyes on me, but I choose to ignore them.

She breaks the silence. "So tonight, am I going to convince you to sleep in the bed instead of the floor?" she asks me jokingly. 

I smile a bit and then turn to her. "Not a chance, Ms. Lance."


	7. Chapter 7

SARA: It's been a week since I chose my League name. I don't feel any different from it. Nyssa still calls me Sara or Miss Lance with the occasional "little bird" or a variation of the name.

Nyssa's big bad father hasn't been around since I met him briefly that first time. Nyssa, however, still taught me the proper etiquette when being around him. I think it's all really stupid to kneel before a man that no one outside these walls even knows exist, like this establishment is it's own monarchy, like it's above the rest of the world. But for Nyssa, I will do it. She knows more about him than I do and she insists that I should fear and respect him as our leader. 

Today, Nyssa and I trained with dual wield swords and I think I'm really doing well with my training. Every day is wake up, eat, train, study Arabic, train, meditate, train, rest in bed while reviewing Arabic, eat, sleep, rinse and repeat. Nyssa has a lot of special herbs that are so helpful and without them, I probably wouldn't be able to physically train as much as we do. They keep me energized, block aches and pains, heighten my senses and focus, increase my stamina and enhance my endurance. I don't know what they are, but Nyssa swears by them.

Now, I am laying in bed studying Arabic while Nyssa lays on her blankets on the floor relaxing. I say the words that she taught me earlier today and she listens and corrects me whenever I mispronounce.  After mispronouncing four words in a row, I get frustrated and give up. 

"I'm done for the night," I say as I turn over in the bed. 

Nyssa opens her eyes to glare at me from below. "I don't recall ever saying that you were done," she says sternly. 

"Well, you heard me say it," I snap as I throw the covers over my entire body and face.

"You dare to defy your superior. I suggest you not make a habit out of that," she says closing her eyes again. 

I remove the blanket from my face and hang my head off the side of the bed. "Maybe I will consider continuing if you stop sleeping on the goddamn floor when there's a king sized bed right here you can sleep on," I say cheekily. 

She opens her eyes to glare at me again. "Attempting to bribe your superior now? You certainly do not understand your place here. Just because I care more for you than the others doesn't mean that I can give you immense amounts of slack. Anyhow, your studies are not of my concern, for it is your life that is on the line here, not mine. You need to work on your bribery skills," she says closing her eyes again. 

"Nyssa, I'm serious. Your back must be stiff as a board."

"It is not your place to worry about me, Sara," she says without opening her eyes.

"But I do. You can't be the only one taking care of people. Let me do something for you. Just sleep in the bed one night. Just one night. Then I will shut up."

"No. I will not negotiate. Anyway, you needn't worry, for you will have your own living quarters when you start official League training. If my father doesn't kill you, that is," she says, eyes still closed.

I try to remember how to say something in Arabic. " _One night_." I attempt to say in the foreign tongue.

She opens her eyes and smiles softly and rises to her feet in one fluid motion. 

"You are such a stubborn woman, Miss Lance," she says walking to me. She walks to the nightstand and blows out the candle. "Good night, Ta-er al-Sahfer. May your dreams be full of light," she says laying down on her blanket on the floor.

I mutter an Arabic insult under my breath.

Nyssa chuckles softly. "Goodnight, Sara."

 

 

I wait for Nyssa to fall asleep and when I'm certain she is, I get out of bed with my covers and a pillow and I make a spot next to her and lay down. She is so strange. I hope that this will prove my point that we can sleep near each other, that her rules are silly.

The next morning, I wake to Nyssa preparing breakfast as usual. I get up to see what she's making.

"Why is it you slept on the floor?" She asks without looking at me.

"Well, if you are okay with sleeping on the floor when there's a bed, then I am, too."

"Now, don't be childish."

"I'm being childish?" I ask getting angry. "I'm only doing what you're doing!"

"I won't sleep on the bed because it is not to be shared with someone who is not my lover. You aren't simply because you are stubbornly trying to change my beliefs."

"There is nothing wrong with sleeping near me! You are being ridiculous."

"Just because you are an _American_ with little to no virtuous beliefs doesn't mean you can treat mine in such a discriminatory manner."

"Have you never shared a bed with anyone? Are you...a virgin?" I say suspecting.

She stops what she's doing to glare at me. "You say that as if it is something so _scandalous._ And not that it's any of your bloody business, but no, I am not. I'm far from it." She says frustrated. "And I take it you are not either, 'No Pants Lance.'"

I widen my eyes at the sound of that horrid nickname. "How do you..."

"I've done a fair amount of research on you."

"But that was a name from _high school_."

"A well-deserved one, I've concluded. You were quite promiscuous stealing other women's mates."

I clench my fist. "Shut the hell up. I'm not like that anymore," I growl through my teeth.

She hands me my plate. "I know. But it is hard to forget such information," she tries to hold back a smile.

I narrow my eyes. "Are you making fun of me?"

"Well, I've seen you with no pants and it is _quite_ a sight," she says cheekily.

I feel my face turn bright red. 

She notices and strokes my hot cheek. "There is no need to be embarrassed," she chuckles. "It was only for humor." She fixed herself a plate as I stand there speechless still. She sits at the table.

When I finally muster the will to move, I follow her and sit across from her as we usually do.

"I have an offer for you, my little bird," she says to me without looking at me directly.

"An offer?"

"About our quarrels regarding our sleeping arrangements," she says, still avoiding my gaze.

"Alright?" I say a bit confused and intrigued. 

"You want to prove to me that I can sleep in the same bed as you even though you are not my lover."

"Yes."

"Well then, I hope to give you an incentive to work hard, for if you impress my father and he grants you passage into the League as a member, your last night in my room will be had with me sleeping by your side in my bed."

I smile big. "Would you really?"

She nods. "In all honesty, Sara, I do care for you and I do want you to succeed. If it means that I give up something for you, then I shall."

I smile slightly. "That is really nice of you, Nys. I'll take the deal," I say reaching my hand out to shake on it.  "I'll pass your father's damned test or whatever and you better keep your word."

"I shall," she says as she closes the deal with a shake.


	8. Chapter 8

NYSSA: Today has finally come. The day for Sara to prove to my father that she is worth his time and efforts. I haven't felt so worried before. I know I shouldn't worry, for I have trained Sara very well and she is a quick learner. Yet, I fear my father's reluctance to take women into the League might sway him to not take her in. It also doesn't help that she is an American. For my father, that is what I think Americans call a "double-whammy." Or at least I believe that's the term. American slang is quite odd, but I'm trying to learn it.

Sara has been on the bed eating a biscuit while reviewing Arabic for a half an hour and I haven't had to correct her on any of it thus far.  We didn't train this morning because I want her to be very well rested for the examination. I have full faith in her that she is proficient enough. Yesterday, I asked my father if I could observe the examination, and with some quarrel, he allowed it after a deal I made with him.  

I sit on the floor content with my thoughts and then Sara speaks to me in Arabic, to my surprise.  

_"Nyssa, are you worried?"_ She asks me. 

I try to respond with words that she knows. _"I worry not. You are ready."_

She smiles softly. _"You think so?"_

_"Yes, Yellow Bird. I have faith."_

_"Faith? That's a new word."_

I respond in English. "I have faith in you, Sara."

She nods. _"Faith,"_   she says in Arabic.

I smile. "You are an exceptional student and you have come very far. You are going to be great."

"Hm. I would've thought you would want me to fail so that you don't have to live up to your side of the deal," she says joking.

I smile a bit. "Well, I've thought about the situation and I have concluded that I may have overthought. Besides, your failure means your death, and I reckon that is a loss for both of us."

Sara raises her eyebrows intrigued. "So you're admitting that I am right about the bed thing _and_ that you'd miss me if I get executed? Gee, I never thought of you as such a softy," she says jokingly.

"I am admitting nothing and do not antagonize me, little bird."

Just then, there is a knock at the door. _"What is it?"_   I say to whoever is at the door.

_"Ra's is ready for the Yellow Bird."_

_"Impossible. He said she had until six. She still has two hours to prepare."_

_"Ra's made it clear that it was not a request."_

I look at Sara who apparently understood his words. "You are ready, Sara. I will be right there with you. You need not worry."

She exhales nervously. _"Thank you,"_ she says as she walks to the door.

I follow as the messenger leads us to where my father is. Sara looks quite nervous, so I attempt to calm her by taking her hand in mine as we walk. She looks into my eyes as if she were saying thank you.

As we approach the doorway, the servant gestures to us and we enter. Sara enters and I follow. Upon entering, Sara kneels in the center of the room as I told her to do and I do the same right beside her.

My father addresses me. _"My daughter, we made an agreement that you could observe this examination. You agreed that if your student fails, you will be the one to take her life and you will indulge my wishes for you to use the Lazarus pit to ensure your eternal righteousness as Heir to the Demon."_

I clench my jaw. I really loathe that I might have to use the Pit. I don't desire nor have I ever wished to use the Pit. I've seen what it does to people. It makes them lose themselves. Like their souls are gone and what's left is just a shadow of who they once were. Yes, it ensures the closest thing to immortality and it heals ailments but all it truly does is damage your soul...

_"Yes, father. If she fails, I will take her life and use the Pit as you wish."_

_"Very good. You may rise and stay out of the way."_

I nod and rise as he instructed and go to the side of his throne where I will stand and observe.

Ra's stands and walks to Sara. He speaks in English for her. "Ta-er al-Sahfer. You are presented to me here today to prove to me that you are worthy to serve me. What say you?"

There is a small smile on Sara's face before she looks up at Ra's. "I say that I've worked my ass off training so I can live."

"You do this for yourself. That is fine. But, it is important that you now do this for me, for I am the righteous Head of the Demon," he says sternly.

She smiles once more.  _"Sure,"_  she says cheekily in Arabic.

My father, stiffening his back, says, "You think this as a joke, do you? I assure you that it is not. I count at least 30 ways I could end your life in the blink of an eye! I also know multiple ways to make you die so slow and so painful that you'd still feel the pain in your afterlife. I have more power than you can ever imagine!" He starts to raise his voice.

Sara snickers and then laughs.

She is laughing... _at_  my father? The Head of the Demon. She _laughs._ I've told Sara about my father and his power and she _laughs_ at him? I fear now that she will be killed. Then, my father unexpectedly turns around.

"You will stand now, American" he says calmly.

Sara stands.

"What is your weapon of choice?" he asks as he walks to a weapon rack and picks out a sword.

"Bo staff," she says smiling.

Ra's takes the bo staff and throws it to her quickly. Sara catches it flawlessly, pulls them into two pieces and flips them in her hands.

"You are certainly a very different specimen, Ta-er al-Sahfer."

"Can we cut the chit chat and do this already?" she snips at him.

"You are confident. Now prove to me that it is not unprecedented," he says as he strikes his sword at Sara.

She blocks the hit and seamlessly dodges his sword strokes one after the other. Even though my father is going very easy on her, I still fear that his blade will sneak past her. I really wish that she would've chosen a blade over the staff.

Just then, Sara flawlessly executes a technique that she previously wasn't able to do perfectly and was able to strike my father both across the face and in the side. He steps back and nods in approval.

"I must admit that I am impressed. That is a technique that takes my students months to do correctly."

"Well, I have a great teacher," she says as she glances at me.

"Yes, my daughter is very good, but as the saying goes, 'it takes two to tango.'"

He swipes at Sara's abdomen. She dodges it, but not quite enough and she is cut. She doesn't even flinch at the pain as she continues to fight him relentlessly. She soon manages to disarm Ra's and his sword lands on the ground with a loud clang.

"You show promise, Ta-er al-Sahfer. You will start official League training in three days time. Nyssa and my servants will get you settled into a living quarters," he says as he walks out of the room.

I stand there in a bit of a shock because he let her off so easy. With others he is relentless and harsh. Why is it he was so lax after the heinous display that Sara gave?

Sara clips the staff back together and walks to me. "Well, that was anti-climactic. I thought today was going to be the day I die."

"As did I if I'll be honest."

"Wow, thanks," she says sarcastically. "I thought I did pretty well."

"You were very good for someone who has only been training for a month. I am most impressed with your skill. I was more worried about the fact that you laughed at my father. I've seen men die for not bowing to him so forgive me if I'm confused as to why you received no punishment."

"Hey, I'm surprised, too."

"Yes, well, I suppose you are safe from execution. For now."

She smiles. "Yeah," she says, chuckling slightly. "Hey, what was that stuff about a pit earlier?"

"It means nothing now. It was a part of a deal I made with my father if you were to fail but you have passed so it is nothing to worry about now."

"Oh. Well, speaking of deals..." she says smirking at me.

"Yes, my yellow bird. Upon your last night in my room, I will sleep in my bed," I say smiling a little.

"Just like a real slumber party."

"Slumber Party? Why would there be a party celebrating slumber?"

Sara laughs so genuinely at my confusion. "No, silly. It's just when best friends hang out together over night. Except, classic slumber parties usually consist of braiding hair, gossiping and mooning over boys we like, which I have a feeling that's not your thing."

"You'd be correct with that statement. But you consider me as your 'best friend'?"

"Well, yeah. Who else would be?"

"No one, I suppose. I've never had friends before. Everyone here is too afraid of me, rightfully so."

Sara looks at me with such despair then quickly brightens to a lovely smile. "Well, Nys," she says wrapping her arm around my back, "you got me now."

I chuckle softly. "You are one strange girl, Sara. But thank you for the gesture. However, remember your place. I am still your superior."

She scoffs. "Of course, Lady Nyssa," she says trying to imitate my accent.

"Mocking your superior is the opposite of knowing your place, I'm afraid," I say as we start walking.

"Oh, c'mon. I nailed your accent."

"Nailed?"

She laughs. "Ok, you teach me Arabic, and I'll teach you American slang."

I smile. "Please do."

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

SARA: I'm sitting on the bed while Nyssa prepares her healing herbs and bandages for the new cut on my side. The longer I sit here, the more anxious I start to feel for some reason. I must be still kinda shocked from what just happened. It must be that. How Ra's went so easy on me. How Nyssa was genuinely surprised and even confused by it.

Finally coming out of my daze I notice Nyssa walking towards me with a bowl and the cloth bandages. She kneels in front of me and sets her herb bowl on the ground and the bandages on the nightstand.

"You were truly great in there, Sara. I did not mean to make it seem like you weren't," she says as she stirs the herbs with the spoon.

I smile softly. "Thanks. You saw me do that move right? I actually did it!" I say excitedly.

"Yes. I was very surprised that you had done it successfully when in previous lessons you were unable to."

"It was weird. I just blacked out that whole fight. It was mostly just instinct I guess."

"That is good. Combatants who think too much about their actions are more likely to fail. I am pleased that your lessons with me are becoming imbedded into your instincts."

She rubs the herbs on my cut then wraps the cloth around my waist a few times. As she does this, her face comes noticeably close to my breasts. I try to push the awkwardness I feel down.

I clear my throat. "You know I can dress my own wound now right?" 

She looks up at me as she ties the knot. "I suppose," she says finally fastening the knot and picking up the bowl. She stands. "But I've become accustomed to taking care of you," she says walking away to go wash the bowl.

"Anyways, you know not of my secret herb recipe." She sets the bowl back in her medicine cupboard and turns back to me. "Shall we train some more? It's only 5pm."

I lay back against the headboard. "Nah," I say and then I jerk up quickly and smirk at her. "I wanna celebrate."

"Celebrate? How so?"

"You got any booze?" I ask smirking some more.

"Alcohol," she sighs. "I suppose I do have a bottle of ale from a trip to Ireland."

I smile. "Sounds great."

She walks to a wall across the room, opens a secret compartment in the wall, opens a cupboard and pulls out a dusty bottle of ale. She closes the compartment and then gets some glasses for us. She walks over to my side of the bed, pours us two glasses and sets the bottle on the nightstand. She then hands me my glass, and then sips some from her own glass.

I pat the bed beside me. "C'mon. Sit with me," I command her.

"I recall that our deal only entails that I sleep next to you for the night. There was nothing in our agreement that said I had to sit with you prior to that."

"C'mon, Nys," I pout to her. "Just fucking sit with me." I put on my puppy dog pout face that would often work on my father. "Please? C'mon. I deserve it! You said it yourself that I did really good."

She sighs and glances at her drink. "You are so stubborn," She says walking over to the other side of the bed.

Yeah, _I'm_ stubborn. I wanted to say that but I didn't want to ruin the moment. She's finally opening up to me and treating me like a friend instead of a patient and a student.

She's about to sit. "Yes!" I say happily.

She stops to glare at me on her side of the bed. "Now, don't make me change my mind."

"Sorry," I say giggling.

She sits and leans against the headboard like I am.

"Cheers," she says holding her glass to me. "To Ta-er al-Sahfer. New member of the League of Assassins."

I raise my glass. "To my amazing teacher and best friend," I say back as we clink our glasses together.

We both drink, but I start coughing from the potency of the ale.

"Holy Hell, that's strong," I say hoarsely.

She chuckles at me. "Well, it is the Irish," she smiles taking another drink. She stares at her glass and says nothing more.

"So," I say trying to think of something to talk about since she is clearly a little distraught about sitting on the bed with me. "So, when do I get my own room again?"

"You will settle into a living quarters tomorrow," she says still looking at her glass.

"Are you gonna miss me?" I ask jokingly.

"Yes," she says seriously. "I've grown fond of your presence but it is not as if you are leaving Nanda Parbat, so I worry not."

"Would you really miss me that much if I were gone?"

She looks at me with sad eyes, but her expression soon morphs into something else. An expression that I've seen only on boys. It's the look they would give me before they were about to kiss me...

She notices that I notice it and then closes her eyes, clenches her jaw, and turns her face away.

She was about to kiss me? Or did I misread her expression? She has always been a difficult person to read, but now I'm curious. 

"Nyssa..."

"Hm?" she mutters looking at her glass.

"What were you thinking just then?" I ask nervously.

She closes her eyes again trying to push it away. "Nothing," is all she says.

"Nyssa...I've seen that look before." I can feel my blood rushing to my cheeks. "Were you thinking about kissing me, Nyssa?"

She sighs. "No. That's just it. I was not thinking. It was just a feeling. It was nothing. Ignore and forget it will you please?" she sips her drink.

I say nothing as I try to do as she says and let it go. But I can't let go of something like that. How can I? A woman, a fearless assassin nonetheless, wanted to kiss me.

I sip my drink again. Why would she want to kiss _me?_ The more I think about it, the more I feel like I want to kiss her, too. Or is that just the booze talking? Has she always been so hot? Ok, I'm drunk. I've only had like 5 sips but I must be drunk. Or...could I really be...attracted to her? No, no that's not right. I like boys. Men. Hot men like Oliver was.

I stare at her face and glance at the rest of her body. Could I be bisexual? I mean that's a thing, right? I've never thought about being with a woman. It seems like Nyssa has.

"Nyssa..."

"Hm?"

"Are you a lesbian?"

She clenches her jaw and abruptly flees the bed. I quickly roll to her side and catch her wrist. "Nyssa, It's okay."

She pulls her arm out of my grip and starts speeding towards the door. I spring up and grab her arm again. "Nyssa!" I yell at her this time.

She just stands there still as a statue.

"Nyssa, It's okay," I try to reassure her.

Still unmoving, she says shakily, "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize for anything, Nyssa," I say as I walk closer behind her.

"It was inappropriate of me. I lost my control. I lost my thought," she says voice cracking.

She is clearly distraught, so much so that she wanted to flee. I draw even closer to her. "Nyssa, can you turn around?"

"I wish to leave," she says.

I wrap my other arm around her waist and hug her from behind. I rest my head on the back of her shoulder. "And I wish for you to stay," I mumble into her back.

She sighs and rests her hand on mine on her waist. She removes me from her but instead of leaving like I thought she would, she turns around. She looks at me with glassy eyes and a tight jaw.

"Why?" she implores.

I do really want her to stay, but I don't really have an answer as to why. She is my only friend here and I care that she is upset. Is that all, though? I mean she saved my life. She nursed me back from the brink of death. She cared for me even though she didn't have to. She _cares_ for me and I care for her, too.  

"Because..." I try to verbalize what I'm thinking but nothing comes out of my mouth.

"Just as I thought," she says as she turns away.

I catch her arm and step in front of her. Finally, I have a reason, I think.

I take her face in my hands. I think, maybe, I more than just  _care_ for her. 

I gaze into her eyes and pull her face down to mine.

"Because," I whisper as I move in closer. I can feel my heart jamming itself up my throat as I pull her face down to mine and kiss her softly on the lips.

She sighs into it and then starts to kiss me back, taking my face in her gentle hands. She wraps her fingers around the back of my head, holding me to her as she loses herself in our kiss. But after only about 10 seconds of bliss, she pries herself away and bites her lip. 

She breathes a little unevenly, "Well, I suppose that is a reason..."

 


	10. Chapter 10

SARA: Nyssa bites her lip once more.

"I care for you, Nyssa," I say to her, biting my lip, too.

She smiles. "I will always care for you, my little bird."

Her words echo through my head and they pull me closer, closer, and closer to her until I'm kissing her once more. She takes my face and strokes my hair as she kisses me back and my mind goes into a mental utopia. The cliché depicted with sparks flying when you kiss someone is not just some silly metaphor. I feel it. The sparks. They are real and they are transformative.

She digs into our kiss and we move together in slow fluid waves. And when she rests her hand on my side, it sends shivers through my whole body.

I want this. I want her. I  _need_ her.

I run my hand up underneath her shirt but then she pulls her lips from mine and stops my hand. She looks at me with a serious expression then it softens as she strokes my face.

"Sara, you do not need to do that..."

I place my hand on her hand that's on my hot face. "What if I want to?.." I ask as I bite my lip out of nervousness.

She sighs softly. "Perhaps if I saw you as a lover I would indulge, but alas, I do not."

I step back a little. "You don't want me?" I ask a little confused as to what she meant.

She steps in closer. "Oh, on the contrary, Sara. I do want you. Perhaps more than I should..."

"What do you mean?"

She thinks for a moment and chooses her words carefully. "I've recently noticed some physiological and emotional reactions I have towards you. Some that I've never experienced before for another or a lover. As we sat in bed together, I did feel the urge to kiss you. Not to kiss you because I wanted to take you in my bed as I would a lover, but because I..." she trails off looking downward.

"Because you what? Nyssa, you can talk to me," I plead to her as I pull her chin up.

"I- I care for you, Sara..."

"And?" I push her to say what I can tell she wants to say to me as I move in closer to her.

"And..."

I look deep into her eyes as we kiss once again softly.

She sighs and bites her lip. "Sara...I know not what my feelings for you mean...Feelings are not usually a luxury I'm allowed to have..."

"Well, what do you feel for me?" I ask.

"I feel- I feel that I must always protect you and care for you. I feel that if anyone were to harm you in any way that I would not hesitate to slit their throat," she says a bit seriously, but then she softens a little. She sighs. "I feel that I never want to leave your side. And I feel like I am in a whole new world when I kiss you..."

I smile. "Those are a lot of feelings. I mean besides the 'slitting throats' part, I think I've had similar feelings for you."

"Really?" 

"Mhm. I just didn't realize them until about 5 minutes ago. I'd never thought that I'd..." I trail off as I think about my sexuality.

"...have feelings for a woman," she finishes my sentence.

"Yeah..."

"Feelings are an impossible truth that one, even as mentally trained as myself, cannot control. I've just realized..." She contemplates. "Romantic partnerships can be established between two souls no matter the bodies they reside in," she states in revelation, mostly to herself. 

I smile at how cute this moment is. It's a deadly assassin learning about feelings..."Yes, Nyssa. People are allowed to be gay. Well, most of the time. It's still a tough thing for some people to wrap their heads around."

"Well, the homosexual part of this situation is not the thing I'm unfamiliar with," she starts. "I've never had feelings for anyone or a romantic partnership. Those are not things I've been allowed to have. I'm not supposed to have feelings for anyone, Sara, and that's what's confusing to me, because I do. I do have feelings. I have them for you." 

"Is this your way of asking me to be your 'partner'?" I say using air quotes, which confuses her momentarily, but she figures it out.

She smiles and takes my hand. "If you desire me in the same way, I'd be honored..."

Her words, especially with her enchanting accent, have me melting where I stand. All I can really say at this point is "I do..."

She strokes my hair. "Then so shall it be...Belovèd..." she says. She smiles now more than I've ever seen her. So much so where she actually displays her gorgeous white teeth for a moment. 

I smile and chuckle lightly. "Well, where I'm from you'd be called my girlfriend."

She frowns slightly. "The term 'girlfriend' doesn't display my feelings for you properly, in my eyes. It sounds like you are just a friend that is a girl."

"Yeah, I suppose..." I say as my thoughts trail off into a realization. "So, um, I suppose our deal... is um..."

"I will honor it," she says blankly.

I chuckle nervously.

She senses my uneasiness and then I think realizes why. She stiffens her back. "I will honor you, Sara Lance. Nothing shall happen between us in any way unless it is of a mutual desire. Our deal remains the same. I will slumber at your side and nothing more."

I sigh in relief. I know that just a minute ago I wanted to go further with her in the heat of the moment, but now that I'm back in my head I've become nervous. The more I think about it, the more I feel scared. I mean, I know how to have sex with a boy, but with a girl? I don't actually know anything about that. It's a whole new world that I've never even thought about visiting. What is it all like? Is it better? What even happens? There is so much I don't know...

Nyssa smiles at my worried expressions. "You ponder."

"Yeah..."

"I am not a man, Sara, and that confuses you. I understand. That is another reason why I insist we slow down now. There are some things that we both need to figure out. Together."

"Yeah. Like, how do women..." I trail off as I scan her entire body from bottom to top.

She smiles and even blushes a little. "There is not just one way to make love, just as there is not one way to kill a man. We shall cross that bridge when we come to it, and I assure you that you need not ponder it. I will take care of you as I always have." She takes my chin in her hand and gazes into my eyes. "I will care for you always until my demise."

I think about what she has told me. She's going to 'take care' of me when we finally decide to 'cross that bridge' together. How is this woman so pure at heart when she lives and serves in a place like this? Here I am, falling for her. A woman that has killed hundreds of men but yet cares for me so much.

I smirk a tiny bit then smile warmly at her. "Well, you _are_ a great teacher," I say as I start to feel more at ease.

She chuckles. "And you are a quick one to learn."

I smile. "Thank you."

"It is true. You excel beyond what many of our men here have in the time that you've been trained."

"No, not about that. Thank you for always caring for me. For rescuing me."

She takes my hand in hers. "I will always, Belovèd."

 


	11. Chapter 11

SARA: Upon the rumbling of my stomach, we decided to eat dinner and I offered to help Nyssa prepare it.

"I recall you despising culinary activities," she said.

She's not wrong. I don't really like cooking. But I really wanted to help _her_ for a change instead of her always helping me. She let me cut some vegetables and we laughed at my failed attempts to peel a potato.

The best part of it, though, was when Nyssa guided my hands to stir properly like we were in some cliché movie or something.

Now, we are sitting at the table eating our creations.

"This is really good," I say.

She smiles. "It is, isn't it? It must've been because you helped prepare it," she says a little jokingly.

"I was happy to help," I smile back to her from across the table. "Well, try to help."

"Likewise," she says as she wipes her mouth with her cloth. "We make a great team."  
  
  


When we are done eating, I help her clean up as I always do, then I change into my night clothes and jump into bed.

Nyssa walks to the door. "I'll be right back, alright?"

"Oh? Ok," I say as I lean back onto the headboard.

She leaves and I pull out a book written in Arabic from the nightstand and practice with it while I wait. When she returns, she enters with her arm behind her back, which makes me a little uneasy for some reason. That feeling soon dissipates when she presents me with a white cupcake with chocolate frosting.

"What's this for," I ask as I take it.

"It is your birthday, is it not?"

"Is it?" I ask confused.

"You don't know your own birthday?"

"No, it's just I have kinda lost track of the date."

"Well, it is the 25th of December, 2008."

I sigh. "Is it really 2008? I missed my 20th birthday? I'm 21 now?" I say a little in awe. "I'm having my 21st birthday in Nanda Parbat. Not at all how I imagined it."

"Well, if it is any consolation, I have never celebrated my birthday. It is not a custom that we have here."

"How old are you, then?"

"I'm 23 years of age."

"Well, bring in 23 cupcakes in then!" I laugh.

She chuckles. "That is very sweet of you, both figuratively and literally, I suppose."

I snicker. "So is that a no?"

"I will be perfectly content just celebrating with you," she says as she sits on the foot of the bed.

I look at the cupcake. "Thank you," I smile. "This was really thoughtful."

"I am sorry that I don't have any other gifts to give. I know it is customary to give them on holidays and birthdays.

"That's where you're wrong. You've given me many gifts."

She scrunches her eyebrows in confusion. "How so?"

"Well, for starters, you gave me the gift of life. And you gave me kindness when you didn't have to. You gave me skill and knowledge. And today," I start to blush, "you gave me a kiss or two and they were very nice."

"Actually, if I recall correctly, you gave _me_ those kisses."

I can feel my face rush with blood. "Well, you kissed back...and it was...magnificent."

She smiles. "It was?"

"Mhm," is all I can say.

"Well, if you consider that a gift, then I shall shower you with gifts every day."

"You saying you wanna kiss me more? Because I wouldn't object," I say as I sit up closer to her.

She smiles and kisses me softly. "Happy birthday, Sara," she says setting her forehead on mine. She pulls back to smile at me.

Slightly unsatisfied with that short kiss, I pull her back to my face and kiss her more.

Damn, she is a drug. Her soft lips and smooth skin. It's so good and I'm hooked now. She makes my heart race and my mind cloudy. She is ecstasy and I'm addicted. I want more. I need more...

Wanting once more to move further, I attempt to remove her top, but again, she stops me and pulls away.

"Sara..." she says still holding me close. "We should not act in haste..."

I don't care if we are moving too fast. I really do have a love for her and I want to make love with her. I want to see if my feelings for her are real. I think of what I could say to make her change her mind.

I bite my lip. "It's not fair..." I say blankly.

"What is not fair? That I insist that we should wait?"

"No. You've seen me naked but I haven't seen you. That's what's not fair," I say pouting a little.

"Well, I did not look upon your body in a sexual way when I bathed you, Sara. That hardly counts for anything," she says a bit stern.

"But...I want to see you..." I bite my lip.

She narrows her eyes at me. "You wish to discover if you are sexually attracted to me. Is that it?"

I bite my lip trying to imagine her naked. Her caramel skin so smooth and perfect. I think she is right. I am still a little confused about my feelings.

She takes my chin and gazes into my eyes. "You do not need to know of your feelings towards me all at once, Belovèd. Do not try to rush yourself," she says kissing my lips once.

"I just..." I trail off trying to rack my brain together.

"I know, my beautiful bird," she says stroking my hair. "Believe me, I know."

She hugs me and I hug back still thinking about everything. We pull apart.

"Would you do it for my birthday?" I ask her hopeful.

"Do what? Present you my unclothed body?"

"Yeah..."

She ponders my offer. "How about we focus on one deal at a time?" she says as she lays beside me on the other side of the bed."

"You changed already? I didn't even notice."

"I have," she says grabbing a silk blanket from the nightstand cupboard.

"Wow, you're such a princess," I say jokingly to her.

She looks a little offended. "What?" She looks at the blanket. "Oh. Well, in a way I am, Heir to the Demon and all."

I laugh a bit. "Well, I don't know of any princesses that are fierce assassins."

"Good," she says blankly.

I look at her waiting for her to elaborate. She looks at me.

"Well, I wouldn't want to have competition, now would I?" she smiles.

I scoff. "Would there really be any competition? I mean look at you. You're stunning..."

She sighs as she spreads her blanket out onto us.

"Goodnight, Belovèd," she says as she pecks me once on the forehead.

She blows out the candle on her side. "May your dreams be full of light," she says laying on her pillow and shutting her eyes.

 


	12. Chapter 12

NYSSA: I feel her eyes on me, watching me. I dare not open my eyes to gaze upon her for I fear that she will be engulfed in a fiery lust once again. As much as I wish to indulge and give into my own lust towards her, I cannot.

I'm terrified. I'm scared that she is truly in my heart. Even worse, that I _let_ her into my heart. I am afraid of what my father would do if he discovered that I was in love, if that truly is what this feeling is. And with a woman no doubt, he would surely kill her and make me watch as punishment. Love is weakness and he will surely destroy anyone who has my heart.

Oh Sara...She  _is_ in my heart. She has infected my heart with a disease that has no cure. A disease that not even the Lazarus Pit can remedy. I can't believe I let her in. First I bring her here to this soulless place and now I've let her in my heart. Either one could get her killed and both are my doing.

I need to stop this before she lets me into her heart. It will be safer for her. I do not believe she has taken me into her heart. She is still so confused about all of this so I shall end it tomorrow and everything will be alright...

My thoughts are interrupted.

"Nyssa," she whispers from within the darkness.

"Yes, Yellow Bird?" I say without opening my eyes.

"Can I...Can we...um...Can I just..." she stutters as she moves in closer to me and lays her head on my shoulder.

I open my eyes and take her into my arms instinctively. She snuggles in close to my neck and wraps her arm around my abdomen.

"I'm sorry," she says looking up at me. "I just...I've just really missed this. Cuddling. It's been so long..."

My heart races as I kiss her once on the forehead. "You don't need to apologize," I murmur as I stroke her hair. "Just rest."

She kisses my neck once and snuggles in again. She is motionless as I continue to stroke her hair.

She is so beautiful, so peaceful. I can feel her steady heartbeat against my side and her warm breath brushing against my chest.

This feels right, somehow. Having her next to me. But she only wanted this for the human contact. Is that why she kisses me and tries to undress me? Does she miss the physical contact and connection? Am I just a convenience to her? Is there even a slight chance that she loves me? How could she? I'm a monster.

I watch her breathe softly next to me. I wonder what she dreams of? Starling City, perhaps? Her family?

There were a few times in the past weeks where she had awoken with a start in the middle of the night. She claimed that they were just nightmares but I believe she actually dreams of the terrors from her experiences on Lian Yu. She had told me vague stories of what happened on the island, but the look in her eyes upon thinking of it were that of pure terror.

I can't help but think that her membership to the League will be more terrible for her. What she has to endure I'm afraid will be worse than what she experienced on the island. And she will have to go through the cleansing rituals.

NO! I cannot and will not let her lose herself to the brain washing! I mustn't let her forget who she is. She is Sara Lance. She mustn't become Ta-er al-Sahfer, not truly.

Perhaps I could get my father to let me perform the rituals myself so I could fake them. No, he would surely find out my intentions. We have concoctions here that could maybe protect her mind from the rituals influence.

I shall explore the options tomorrow, but now I shall rest.

Upon closing my eyes, Sara repositions her arm so that her hand is laying on my pelvic area. I am suspicious now that she is awake still, but she doesn't move anymore and her heart is steady so I conclude that she is asleep. I move her arm back to its previous position and close my eyes once more. I finally drift to sleep.  
  


Sometime in the middle of the night, I am awakened by Sara jolting up from the bed and a small scream. She breathes unevenly as she stares into the darkness.

I sit up and embrace her as she realizes where she is.

"You are safe, Sara. I am here," I assure her.

Her erratic breathing steadies a bit as she lays back into my arms and I stroke her hair. She then turns to me with tears in her eyes.

I stroke her cheek. "Oh, what is wrong, Sara? Are you alright? What did you dream of?"

Instead of answering, she just takes my face and kisses me with such passion that I forget for a moment that I probably shouldn't be kissing her. I pull away and look at her.

"Sara?"

She wipes the tear from her cheek. "I dreamt that you were killed..." she says sadly with her voice cracking.

I pull her into my arms. "Oh Sara, it is okay, my little bird. I am here."

"It just seemed so real..." she mumbles into my shoulder.

I push her from me and gaze into her eyes and I am lured to her. I kiss her once. "This is reality, Sara."

She smiles. "Thanks for the reminder."

I caress her face and smile back. "It was no problem," I say stroking her face softly.

She pulls back and stares at me. "How are you so....perfect?"

I am taken aback by her words and I scoff slightly at them. "Daughter of the Demon? Perfect? I am far from it."

"Besides that, Nyssa. In spite of your upbringing, I can see that you have kindness in your heart. You are perfect to me."

Her words reverberate through my whole soul. "Sara, you are the best thing to have ever happened to me in my life thus far. I've never had a friendship such as ours and I've never been happier."

"Friendship?" She asks slightly offended.

"Well, you are my friend, yes?"

"I was thinking that we were maybe more than friends..."

I think about the consequences of my actions and what would happen to us if I let this go further. She would be killed...My heart aches just thinking about it but with the way that she looks at me, I can't resist her. I'm plagued by the disease.

She breaks the silence. "I may have never felt this way for a woman before, but you have really made me happier, too. Without you, I would be dead. And without you now, I'd feel dead inside."

Her words have me paralyzed. Sara occupies my heart and I fear that she will never leave it. She is within me, a festering incurable disease. I can't think clearly, nor can I focus. I'm infected.

Instead of gazing at me with lustful eyes like before, she gazes into my soul with the love in her heart. My heart is hers and I am no longer driving my body. I don't think I can fight my heart much longer...

"I love you, Sara," I say without thinking.

My heart races as I realize what I've just said. I should not have said that! Why did I say that?

Sara's expression changes from loving to surprised and then she leans in to kiss me long on the lips.

"I love you, too..."

Her expression soon reflects what I'm feeling as well. As much as my mind says to stop, the disease has me captive now. I want Sara. Her mind, her soul and her body.

She wraps her arms around me and kisses me a little harder than before. I take her face in my hands as she slides her soft fingertips up my shirt.

This is when I finally give in to my heart. No more fighting. I am Sara's and she is mine...

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I'm not sure if I'm any good at writing these kind of scenes, so I'm sorry if I disappoint you. Happy reading ;)

SARA: I can hear my heart pounding through my throat as I lose myself in Nyssa's kiss. I want her so badly...

I pull back and slide her shirt off over her head. As her hair lays back on her broad shoulders, I find myself staring at her beautifully sculpted caramel abs. I start to become nervous, but Nyssa just stroke my face and smiles at me. She leans in and kisses my neck softly.

She whispers in my ear. "Let me take care of you, my love..."

Her warm breath in my ear sends shivers through my body. She kisses my neck once more then works my shirt off and tosses it aside.

Nyssa strokes my face gently with one of her hands as she kisses me more. I can feel her gentle fingers unclasping my bra as we weave in and out in gentle waves. She soon then leads me backwards so my head lays on the pillows. She straddles my hips and continues to kiss my lips as her luscious hair creates a dark wall around my face and shoulders.

I run my hands up her smooth back to unclasp her bra and pull it off. I pull her closer to me so I can feel her breasts press against mine. She releases from my lips and starts to make a trail of kisses down my face and neck. I can't help but to smile as she kisses my collarbone and chest.

I always fall in love so fast. With her soft lips and her smooth skin against mine, I can't help but to fall in love with her...And as she caresses my breast with those lips, softly grazing her tongue across my nipple, I can't help but to wish her mine forever...

I bite my lip as she continues down my body with her lips. When she reaches my thigh, she stops and lifts my hips. She then slides my pants down, kissing my legs as she does, and lets them fall off the side of the bed. She strokes her fingertips in trails back up the sides of my legs and up under the elastic of my underwear. She kisses my hip bone and my body tenses up a little.

Nyssa notices and just smiles softly at me then she crawls back above me, face to face once more, and kisses me soft and slow.

"Tell me if you wish to stop," she purrs as she looks at me sincerely.

I run my hand up her back and into her hair then I pull her face to meet mine in long passionate kiss. I slide my hands back down her back to her pants and slip my hands under the waistband.

She smiles in our kiss then pulls away slightly so she can work her pants down her legs and onto the floor. She moves one of her legs to sit in between my legs now, giving my legs more freedom. I stroke her hair and down her back all the way to her firm ass.

This is turning me on more than I had expected...I didn't really know how I would feel but I love it. She is so soft and gentle with me and her smooth skin is something I've never felt against my body before. I admit, I never want us to leave this bed...

Nyssa kisses down my jaw and then whispers in my ear. "Do you wish me to progress, Belovèd?" she asks as she runs her finger tips down my abdomen and to my underwear. Her soft touch on my pelvis makes my skin twitch with excitement. I bite my lip.

She proceeds to go further down over my panties and a moan escapes my lips. She kisses my neck and starts to stroke the fabric very lightly as she waits for an answer.

I can feel myself getting wet as she does this and I want more. I want her. All of her.

"Yes," I finally moan out as I bite my lip again.

She leans forward and sinks into a kiss. I can feel her slipping her fingers under the fabric and then starting to stroke and tease my skin. She continues to kiss me as I lay there, breathing rapidly, letting her take care of me as she always does...

 

NYSSA: My heart has never raced so quickly before. Not with previous lovers. Not even in my most heated battle. I have never wanted someone so badly before. This love, my love for this girl consumes me, and all I want to do is to devote my life to make her happy. I want to merge my love with hers in mind, body, and soul. I want to pleasure her and give her everything and anything that she desires.

I know that Sara might not feel this way about me, but I can't help but to lose myself in her. Consequences be damned. I think I'm in love with Sara Lance...

 

SARA: As she runs her fingers along my outer lips, I spread my legs, inviting her in.

She smiles and kisses my neck. "Patience, Belovèd..." she whispers as she teases the flesh around my clit.

I moan a little and grab her hair. "You're driving me crazy..." I say through my increasingly ragged breath.

She strokes her leg along mine and whispers. "Tell me what you want, Sara."

I continue to breath more and more deeply and when her finger slips across my clit, I gasp slightly. "I want you...I need you..." I breathe out.

She kisses my lips. "Then it is I you shall have, Belovèd." she says silkily as she pulls my underwear off and starts to rub me.

I bite my lip and close my eyes as another moan escapes me. She kisses my lips, my jaw, my collarbone...then she moves smoothly down to kiss and tease my breast with her tongue as she strokes me still.

I open my eyes and watch her intensely as she finally enters my soft, wet canal...

 

NYSSA: Sara is of pure perfection. I love her freckled skin, her soft golden hair, her beautiful mocha nipples under my lips...

I would have never thought that I would be so engulfed in such a woman, nevertheless have fallen in love with her. Oh, but I have. She surrounds my thoughts.

My soul craves hers. And now, I share my physical being with hers. I feel her skin on mine, I see her beautiful blue eyes, I hear her enticing voice, and I taste her warm skin. I crave everything about her.

Now, as I slowly pulsate my hand within her, I hear her moans and I feel her fingers grasp my shoulder.

As I stimulate her clitoris with my thumb and her inner erogenous area with my two curled fingers, I continue to kiss her warm skin.

Sara's breath is increasing in speed and I can feel her heart hammering through her chest under my lips.

When her hips start to gyrate against me, I increase my pulse within her, making her dig her nails into my back.

"Oh my god..." she moans to me. I kiss her neck...

Now with every rapid breath, she whimpers softly.

I start to kiss and lick down Sara's freckled body to her pelvis. I replace my thumb with my tongue and start to lick her clitoris.

Her body arches as I caress her tender pink flesh with my lips and tongue. I run my left hand up and down her chest and abdomen while my right continues to penetrate her.

She writhes under me, grasping the sheets and my hair as she cries out in pleasure with every breath.

"Nys, I think I'm gonna..." she breathes. "Oh my god!"

She throws her head back as she holds her breath for a moment and then climaxes. Her body holds tensely for a few long seconds and then finally relaxes.

I remove my hand from inside her and I run my tongue along her inner lips up and down, tasting her essence.

I kiss her thigh and meet back with her face to face.

As she regains her breath, she wraps her arms around me and whispers, "My god, I love you."

I can't help but to smile and chuckle slightly at her.

"And I, you, my Belovèd," I say as she pulls me to her and we kiss for eternity...


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking forever. I don't think I'm at all good at writing sex scenes but here I am writing another chapter of it because I'm gay lol have fun XD

SARA: I know now what true bliss feels like. Nyssa'a body entangled in mine as she kisses me for what seems like forever. I never want to let go of her.

Our love-making plays in my head on repeat. And now, as we lay here, kissing each other, I want her again...

I pull from her lips. "Nyssa," I say biting my lip.

"Yes, my love?" she purrs and kisses my neck.

"How did you...you know..." I say shyly, "...so...quickly?"

She looks at me for a moment. "Sara, I beg you not to feel embarrassed," she strokes my face. "Now what are you trying to ask me?"

I _am_ embarrassed. I've never climaxed so intensely before...

"How did you get me to come so...efficiently?" I mumble, my face turning red.

"Erogenous stimulation, Belovèd." she smiles. "Why?"

"It's just...it's never been that intense before..."

"Well, you have only been with American boys. Many aren't taught properly about female anatomy."

"...yeah...well I guess I wasn't taught properly either..."

She sighs. "Well, I suppose it's fortunate that I am here to teach you," she says smirking.

"Very fortunate..." I bite my lip as she takes the hint and moves down my pelvis.

She strokes the lips. "These are labia majora and minora..."

"Uhuh..." I say watching her.

She gently slides her finger over my clit and rubs it slowly as I start to breathe more heavily. "And this little button here is the clitoris. My personal favorite."

A moan escapes through one of my breaths so I bite my lip, holding it back.

"I assume it's yours as well," she says kissing my thigh once. She stops rubbing and touches my canal's entrance. "And this," she says sliding her finger in slowly, "Well, I know you know what this is. But as you may notice when I stroke your front wall right about...here...," she says stroking upward.

I grip the sheets.

She continues, "...that it feels delightful. This is called the Gräfenberg spot."

"I wish sex ed would've taught us this..." I breathe out.

She smiles. "It is never too late to learn," she says kissing my thigh.

"You're a great teacher."

She kisses my belly then looks at me. She starts to pulsate her finger inside me, rubbing the g-spot, then adds her second finger as she caresses my clit with her soft lips.

My hands and toes grip the sheets harder and she strokes my body as I approach climax once again.

 

NYSSA: Poor Americans and their abstinence proclamations and their poor education on sex. I find it strange that they find an absolutely normal human behavior to be wrong or appalling. I scoff at them for trying to belittle a wonderful and natural occurrence amongst humankind.

Even my soulless father knows such a fact. He taught me that it was normal to want human connection and to want to share my body with others as long as I kept my emotions unattached from those I share it with. He also said that it is normal to fall in love, but I was to never take anyone into my heart, for I was his heir.

The Demon's head mustn't have any loved ones, for love is weakness in the League. I've been successful thus far until I failed irrevocably when I fell into Sara's heart. And now I share my soul and everything else with this American girl. This poor American girl who's soul may be ripped apart because of this place.

I'll do anything to protect her, even if it costs me great pain. My father will surely do as much if he were to find out my feelings. But alas, he does not need to know. To him, Sara is just another toy for me to play with, but to me, she is my world...

As I lay here with her head resting on my shoulder and arm wrapped around me, I feel her eyes glued onto me as I stare at the ceiling.

"What are you thinking about?" She asks me.

I'd rather not ruin this for her by telling her the truth of my thoughts and worries, so I'll pick out the good bits.

I move my face to look at her and smile softly. "I was just thinking about how I'd never expected to ever feel this way for someone."

"You mean love?" She pries.

I sigh and kiss her head. "Yes, Belovèd."

"You've never fallen in love before?"

"No. I'm not supposed to. Why? Have you?"

She looks away for a moment. "Yeah. Lots of times. I used to fall in and out of love a lot."

"Used to?"

She becomes bashful. "Well, I have a feeling that...you're different..." she mumbles."

I smile. "And how so?"

She perplexes for a moment. "I don't know what it is...but this feels different. Not because you're a girl but...like it's what you see in the movies or something. Like it's so real that it feels unreal. I don't know..."

"Well, you're certainly different from anyone I've been acquainted with." I say.

"What? Because I'm American?" She asks.

I smile and look deep into her eyes. "No. You're different from anyone I've met because you have a soul. A beautiful and perfect soul. And that's why I'll always try to protect you. I may have rescued you from the shores of purgatory, but you rescued me from a life of loneliness."

She smiles then props herself up on her elbow and kisses me. "I love you, Nyssa."

I smile and kiss her once again. "And I, you, Belovèd."

She kisses me once more. "You really tired me out today," she lays back down on my shoulder. "And I don't just mean from the mind blowing sex, although that's a big part of it," she says smirking playfully.

I chuckle softly. "Yes, Belovèd. You have had a long day. Rest now, for the days to come will be just as long."

I take her and stroke her hair softly until she finally falls asleep in my arms.

 


	15. Chapter 15

NYSSA: I awaken 15 minutes before I am due to rise and notice that Sara is not laying next to me. Where has she gone?

I quietly stand from the bed, put on my silk robe, and start to walk around my rooms searching for her. I finally find her sitting on a rug in the washroom.

"Sara?"

She looks up at me with distraught eyes. "I..." is all she says.

I kneel down to her. "Sara, what's wrong?"

"I couldn't sleep..." she says looking down at the floor.

"Did you have another nightmare?"

A tear runs down her face but she swiftly wipes it away.

"Sara, is everything alright?"

She sniffles. "My friend...he's...dead. I miss him...I miss my family."

I stare at her not knowing what to say to comfort her. I've never cared for anyone so much that I actually missed them. I can't relate to her in this situation.

I stroke her face. "I know. And I'm sorry. I will be constantly plagued by the guilt of bringing you here. I know that I am no where near as good as your family and friends but I vow to try to make you feel at home here."

She falls into my arms and she buries her face into my chest.

I don't know what to do. It pains me to see her so broken up like this and it pains me even more that I can't help her. I try to think of something to say that will make her feel better.

I hold her and stroke her hair. "What if after your basic training is completed and when you are going on missions with me, we stop by your city and check up on your family? Would you like that?"

She pulls from me and looks in my eyes. "We can do that?"

Well, the answer is technically no. League members aren't allowed to be in contact with anyone from their pasts. I don't want to be untruthful to her but she cannot be in this state when we train today...

"I'll do it for you," I say.

She smiles a bit and calms down. "Thank you."

I smile and kiss her forehead. "Now, shall we eat breakfast?"

"Mhm."

I stand up and pull her up with me. We walk to the table where she sits and I venture off into my cupboards for food. 

 

SARA: I don't know what came over me. I was fine, happy even. But I had a dream about Oliver and after that I couldn't sleep. All I could do was cry.

I miss him. I miss my dad and Laurel. Oh, Laurel. She probably hates me for doing what I did to her. I shouldn't have gone with Oliver on that stupid boat. I don't know what I was thinking having that stupid fling with my sister's boyfriend. I was stupid to think that he loved me. He belonged to Laurel, and now she doesn't ever get to see him again because of my dumb ass. If I had any sense back then, none of this would've happened. Oliver even said that he wouldn't have gone on that boat trip if I didn't come with. We would both be alive and safe back home if I wasn't such a goddamn idiot.

And now Oliver is dead and I would be dead, too, but I was lucky. I was lucky to have been rescued. Even though I was taken to a secret organization of trained murderers, I'm still alive. I shouldn't be, but I am.

And I've found love here. Nyssa is so perfect. How am I so blessed with all of this when I'm the whore who fooled around with my sister's guy and got him killed? I don't deserve Nyssa, but yet she loves me still. I don't deserve her love. I should've just died on the island...

I snap out of my daze when Nyssa places my plate of food on the table in front of me.

She looks at me concerned. "Are you certain that you are alright? I implore you to share with me everything your mind ponders. I am here for you, Belovèd."

"I'm okay, Nys. I promise," I say forcing out a smile.

I don't think she believes me, but she nods anyways and sits to eat across from me.

We eat in silence for a bit. She is so sweet for wanting to comfort me but some things I just want to keep to myself...

She breaks the silence. "You are to move into your official living quarters today. Your room is in the East Wing."

The thought of leaving Nyssa's fancy living quarters makes me kind of sad.

"What if I don't want to live in my own quarters?..." I say staring at my food.

"What do you mean?"

"I like being in here...with you."

She sighs. "Sara you must go. We cannot be having people know about us."

"Why not? It's not hurting anyone."

She takes my hand across the table. "Sara, I am not supposed to fall in love. I am not supposed to care for anyone, because caring for someone makes them an asset...a weakness. My father made it very clear when I was younger that he would have me cleansed and tortured if I were to ever have feelings for anyone. Heirs to the Demon cannot have any emotional ties. But Sara, I do have them...I have them towards you, and I fear what my father's wrath will bring upon either of us if he were to learn of my love for you. He would surely kill you for holding my heart...so please, my love, you must try to keep it secret."

I sigh. "So we can't sleep together? I like sleeping with you..."

She sighs again. "I'm not sure we could slumber together every night. However, if we are caught, it would be simple to just say that you are a mere lover in my bed chambers rather than my Belovèd."

"Lover as in someone you have sex with? Your father wouldn't kill me for that?"

"No. My father cares not if I share my body with others. He cares if I share my heart."

"So have you 'shared your body' with many people then?" I ask a little jealous.

"Well, I wouldn't say 'many' people."

"Then how many would you say?"

She scoffs. "Why is it you've suddenly become interested in how many lovers I've taken? I have not asked you about your sexual endeavors."

"I don't know. I'm just curious."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I may have had sex with perhaps a dozen different people but none of them even matter because I've only made love with you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Sex is just sex, Sara, but I've shared more than just my body with you. I've shared my heart and my soul with you, and those are only for _you_."

I look right into her fierce eyes. "You are perfect, Nyssa al Ghul. How are you so perfect?"

She scoffs. "Please, Sara. Don't use 'perfect' as a way to describe me. No one is perfect, especially me."

"You are to me," I say smiling. 

"Well, you say this now, but I fear your opinion will change throughout your time here."

"It won't," I say seriously.

She sighs. "Enough of this talk. Are you finished with your meal?"

"Mhm. It was delicious, thank you."

She takes the plates and washes them up as I stare at her.

She is something out of a fantasy. So gorgeous, so kind, so strong, so talented, so caring. I don't care what she says, I see her for who she is through her tough exterior. She's perfect.

 


	16. Chapter 16

SARA: I've moved into a living quarters along with the a couple of new members. Ra's put me in a room by myself because I was the only woman. So here I am, laying in my small bed, staring at the ceiling.

I hate this. For once since the Gambit I haven't felt alone because of Nyssa but now I am alone again. I hate it.

It's time for me to sleep but I can't seem to. Just then my door opens and shuts quietly. I sit up abruptly to look at who it is. It's Nyssa.

I whisper. "Nyssa?"

She walks to my bed and I stand to meet her face to face (well, not quite face to face. She's a few inches taller).

"What are you doing here?" I ask smiling and looking up at her.

"I wanted to see how you've taken to your new room," she says quietly.

I look around. "It's...lonely."

She strokes my face. "It is meant to feel that way. Assassins take no companionships."

"Except you..."

"Well, yes. I am an exception, for I am the heir. I am not influenced by League rituals."

"Rituals?"

She looks down then back to my eyes. "The rituals all members must endure to ensure all true emotions and memories are cleansed from the mind. The rituals you must start tomorrow."

"Woah what? I'm gonna be like brainwashed? I didn't sign up for that?" I say as I become worried.

"That is why I've come," she says pulling out a vial that was stashed in her cleavage.

"What's that?"

"This is a concoction that you must ingest before your ritual. It will neutralize all things that you consume after it for a couple of hours. Therefore, the potions used in the rituals used to cleanse your mind should not take effect, rather your body should reject them and anything you consume thereafter. With that in mind, you must be convincing during the rituals. The ritual's potions are meant to cleanse your mind and make you very suggestive. So, you'll have to play along with what they say and do with you."

I take the vial and stare at it. I exhale nervously. "What if I can't do it?"

She takes my hands and stares into my eyes with such dismay. "Sara, you must...please...I cannot lose you. I will not lose you to my father and his mind tricks. I will be right there in the room with you and you may even get a glimpse of the ritual done for another member so please...you must try."

I stare at the clear liquid again. "You said I will puke after?"

She strokes my hair and down my chin. "I'll take care of you. I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe," she says softly. "You won't purge until a while after the rituals. I will be here to care for you. I promise," she says kissing me once on the forehead.

I take a deep breath again and stare at the vial in my hand. "Is this all I need?"

"Yes. The whole vial is a dose. I will provide you with more upon the approaching of future rituals. Keep it hidden between your breasts. I find that it makes for a perfect hiding spot."

I continue to stare at it then I slide it into my cleavage.

She sees my worried expression so she takes my hand in hers. "You'll do great. This will work, Sara. You're strong," she says and then kisses my lips once softly.

"I hope you're right..." I say.

"I am right," she strokes my hair once more. "Now, you must rest, Ta-er al-Sahfer."

I rest my hand on top of hers as it strokes my hair. "Can you stay here with me?"

She sighs. "Sara--"

"--Just until I fall asleep."

She sighs again and thinks about my offer. "Very well."

I smile as she lays on my bed. She lifts the covers and I enter them while she remains on the outside of them. I stare at her through the dim light.

"Thank you, Nyssa."

"No need for thanks, my love. Just rest now."

I kiss her quick once on the lips, then I turn over and pull her arm around my waist so she becomes the big spoon.

I just try to focus on Nyssa and not about tomorrow until I finally drift to sleep...

 

NYSSA: Her pulse has slowed and her breath is steady. I can only assume that she is finally asleep. I slowly remove my arm from around her waist and rise from her bed. I look at her serene slumber and smile to myself a bit.

I finally bring myself to leave her so I sneak out of her room and slip back into mine unnoticed.

Sara will be fine tomorrow. She is a smart girl. She managed to survive on Lian Yu for a year so I have total faith that she can pull this off tomorrow.

I have retired to my bed a bit later than usual because of Sara but I do not mind sacrificing a bit of sleep for her.

As I lay in bed I feel the deafening silence of my room. I'm all alone. I had Sara living in here for several weeks and it feels odd to me that I am alone here again. I don't hear her breathing steadily next to me, or her voice, her laugh. I crave her, but I cannot indulge any more. Our relationship will be plagued with dozens of obstacles to come, and it will no longer be easy.

Our love will be challenged and I will do what ever it takes to keep her the way she is. She has darkness within her already, but it's up to me to try to keep it from festering. She is too precious to have her soul lost within the League. I won't have it.

Sara is the only thing I hold dear in this world, and I will do anything to keep her safe.

 


	17. Chapter 17

SARA: I awaken and I immediately start to feel the anxiety rushing through my body again. I hope I can pull this thing off. I mean, If I tricked Ivo into thinking I was on his side, then I suppose I can do the same here. I just wish I knew more about the rituals. I should've asked Nyssa more about them.

I look at the time and it's about 45 minutes until all members are woken up for breakfast. I wonder if I could sneak to Nyssa's room...

I don't know how far I'd get without someone seeing but I just really need to see her. I need to know what to do during the rituals since I won't be hypnotized or whatever like the others.

I check my cleavage for the vial to make sure it's still there. I pull it out and stare at it.

Should I try to sneak to her room? I don't even want to imagine the consequences if I were caught. Ra's wanted me dead just for existing in this place, so if I were to be caught sneaking around or faking the rituals, I reckon I'd definitely get executed. 

I get up from my bed and walk to my door. Just as I was about to open it, I see shadows moving under the door from outside. I quietly run back to my bed and pretend to be asleep.

Did I misread the time? I thought they weren't supposed to be waking us for another 45 minutes.

"Sara," I hear Nyssa's whisper from the door that she apparently opened and closed already.

I sit up and look towards her. "Oh thank god you're here. I was almost about to try to sneak to your room. I need to know more about the rituals, Nyssa."

She walks towards my bed. "Sara, I am glad you did not attempt to sneak to my room, for you wouldn't have made it very far unnoticed."

"What? You don't think I could do it?" I ask slightly offended.

"Sara, I know you couldn't do it. I'm not for certain that even I could with only the routes you know."

"Well what other routes are there then?"

"Well, I came here through my secret passage-ways."

"Secret Passa-?" I stop for a second. "You have secret passages?"

"Indeed. They are ones that I created in my youth when the League went out on big missions without me. My father didn't let me come with him on a mission until I was 13 years old so you can imagine the work I accomplished while they were away."

"That's...really..." I stop to try to think of a word I'm thinking of.

"Fortunate?" She tries to finish my sentence.

"Rebellious..."

She smirks. "Well, not compared to what I did to cover them up from my father. I'd steal and cause other mischief and then purposely get caught by him to drive his attention away from my true 'extra-curricular' activities."

"Wow. You're a genius," I say smiling. "Will you show them to me then?"

"Perhaps later tonight. We do have more jarring issues at hand today."

I sigh.

"Please do not fret, my love. I assure you that fooling them won't be impossible. They are so used to success that they wouldn't even suspect. All they do in the rituals is feed you potions and do a sort of hypnotism. My father will attempt to wipe your mind from who you are and try to completely disassociate you from your past life. He will plant your new name into your mind and try to flush out any response to your old name. He will try to drown out your family, your friends, your home and everything that makes you Sara Lance. All you have to do is to look hazed over and blankly agree with what ever he says."

"Is that all?" I ask a little sarcastically.

"Most people in their first rituals aren't completely wiped yet so for your first couple you could maybe say something of your life. For today, in the beginning he'll ask you about your family and friends back home. Just say some of their names or something vague about them. Then he'll feed you the potion from a chalice. It is meant to start affecting you only seconds after consumption so about then you'll just have to relax and stare blankly into nothing while he says some things to you. Just stay calm and answer simply. I'll be assisting my father so I'll be right there to keep you calm, alright? You are not alone in this, remember that."

I inhale and exhale heavily. A few of my nerves has subsided from all of that. It doesn't seem so hard and Nyssa will be right there, too.

I take her hand and I pull her to sit next to me on the bed.

"Thank you," I say gently.

She nods. " _In Arabic, Ta-er al-Sahfer_ "

I roll my eyes. " _Thank you,_ " I say to her in Arabic.

She smiles. " _I will not go easy on you just because you are my love._ "

I chuckle. " _Of course not._ "

She strokes my hair. " _Did you sleep well?_ "

" _Yes. Besides waking early._ "

She glances at the clock. " _Only twenty minutes more._ "

I look at the clock and then back at Nyssa nervous again.

She caresses my face. "Do not be anxious, Belovèd. Just remember that you will not be a slave to my father like the others." She slides her fingers down my cleavage and pulls out the vial. "This is your freedom. This will keep your mind sane and your soul free."

I look at the vial. "What is this stuff, anyway?"

Before she can answer, there's a knock on the door.

Nyssa's eyes widen as she swiftly places the vial back in my bra and then she stands tall as a woman enters.

_"Nyssa? What is your purpose here?"_ the woman asks a little confused.

_"You know very well that this one is my responsibility. I was merely informing her of her ritual today."_

_"Yes, but Ta-er al-Sahfer is no longer your--"_

_"I care not what you wish to say. You shall fetch the other new one now. Sarab, is his name?"_

_"Yes ma'am."_

_"Go on then. Ta-er al-Sahfer is informed. You need not waste your time here."_

The woman nods and then exits the room.

"I'm so glad that you like me," I say kinda laughing.

"What do you mean?" she asks perplexed.

"Because you're mean to everyone else here," I say still laughing a bit.

She smiles and sighs softly. "Well, I dislike everyone here so I care not if I am 'mean' towards them. I am the Heir and a woman in a man's world. I must be strong. I must be brutal. I must rise above or I will never reign."

"And you want to reign?"

She looks at me seriously. "Sara, if I were to reign, I could do as I please and I would no longer be subjected to my father's terror. If I were Demon's Head I would be the one to inspire fear in everyone. If I were Demon's Head I could see you and no one would bat an eye. If I were the Demon's head...oh," she stops and looks at me afraid.

"What? What is it?"

"When I become Demon's Head...I have to provide an Heir of my own to continue the legacy..." she says with disdain.

I raise my eyebrows. "Well, um." I glance at the clock. It's 15 minutes until they come for me. "One obstacle at a time, Nyssa. Okay?"

She looks at the clock as well. "Yes. Of course. You're right. I won't be Head of the Demon for years anyhow. Today is about you," she says taking my hand. "So when they come for you, they will hand you clothing to put on and then they will lead you to the ritual. When they leave you to dress, take the vial, alright?"

I nod. "Okay."

She strokes my face and kisses my forehead. "You'll do great."

I smile. "Thank you."

Our arms extend as she slips away from my hand and she exits the room.


	18. Chapter 18

NYSSA: I've dressed for the rituals and I now stand with my father as he prepares the chalice.

" _Are they on the way?"_ I ask him

" _I sent for them several minutes ago. They should be here soon."_

I nod and stand there by his side until the new member Sarab is led into the room with Sara led in right behind.

Sara and I lock gazes and I see that her eyes emulate that of pure terror. Now, I worry. Did she not have a chance to take the potion? I suppose that may be what happened. The women who gave her the clothing also did her hair up. Did they also watch her dress?

She glances downward at her cleavage for a moment and then back at me and then I know that she didn't take the vial.

My father speaks in English, "Good morning Sarab and Ta-er al-Sahfer. Today, with these rituals, I initiate you as official members of the League. Both of you, kneel before your maker."

The two step forward and kneel before him. He hands me the chalice to hold as he speaks to them.

" _You shall leave,_ " he says to the other members. They bow and exit the room.

Fear strikes my mind with a thousand cuts, for my Sara is in danger of being lost. I clench my jaw in frustration, because I know there is nothing I can do to save her now.

I haven't a clue how I'm going to get Sara out of this. I can't pour my spare vial into the chalice, because then Sarab would also be affected. I would surely be found out. I don't see a way to overcome this.

The only thing that I can think to do is to let her endure the ritual. She is the strongest woman I've ever met. She kept herself alive on the island when her body longed for death. But her soul is strong, and I pray that she is strong enough to brave the ritual and withstand its tremendous effect on the mind. She can. She must.

 

SARA: I look at Nyssa and her face shows that of defeat. I can see that she doesn't have a back-up plan...

Ra's speaks to the man next to me.

"What is your name?"

"It is Sarab, sir."

Ra's laughs. "It is pleasing to me that you say what I wish to hear. You are to tell me what I wish to know, not what I wish to hear. So, what is your previous name, then?"

"It..it was Maseo Yamashiro, sir."

"Well, today, I hope that this Maseo fellow becomes separated from you, Sarab."

"As do I, sir."

He smiles slightly. "Hm, yes." He steps in front of me. "And what is your name, little bird?"

I can feel Nyssa's eyes glued on me from where she stands. "Sara Lance," I say.

"And are you prepared to let go of Sara Lance?"

I clench my jaw. I know how I have to answer. "Yes, sir. I am," I say sternly.

He stares at me with piercing eyes then turns to Nyssa. "I will let you do the honors, daughter. This one is your prize."

She nods. Nyssa steps to me and gazes into my eyes with such sorrow. I look at the chalice and back at her as she looks down, away from my face.

"Sara Lance shall be only a distant memory known only to those who knew her. Ta-er al-Sahfer shall be born today as a loyal servant to Ra's al Ghul, Head of the Demon," she says before offering me the chalice to drink.

I look at her as she places it on my lips. She gives me a subtle nod and the look in her eyes makes me feel that everything will be alright.

She tips the chalice into my mouth. By the time the chalice is gone from my lips, I'm gone. There is nothing. I am nothing.

 

NYSSA: I can see Sara's eyes glaze over before I could even give the chalice back to my father.

My heart hurts. It's like I cannot breathe. It's like I cannot think or see. My Sara is gone. She isn't here anymore and she could be lost after this.

Sarab has been given the potion, and he too, is susceptible to suggestion now. As my father continuously plants their new names into their minds and enforces their loyalty to him, all I can see is Sara lost in another world.

Where is she? Will she return to me? Will it be my precious Sara? Or will it be Ta-er al-Sahfer who awakens from this trance?

If any part of her is weak in any way she will be lost, but I have hope that she is strong enough to overcome this... I'll pray to any deity just please, make her come back to me. 

 


	19. Chapter 19

NYSSA: My heart wretched in agony during that whole ritual. To see Sara so lost. To see her be so gone...

I've waited quietly in my passage-ways for her to be escorted back to her room. I didn't have to wait long, for I can now hear them now approaching.

I wait for the others to leave her and then sneak in her room to find her sitting on her bed staring at nothing.

"Sara?"

No response

"Sara? Please speak to me."

No response.

I inhale and exhale slowly. "Ta-er al-Sahfer?"

She blinks, scrunches her eyebrows, then looks at me with a blank stare.

"Sara? Are you alright?" I ask as I walk toward her.

She looks lost still. I wonder if I could talk some sense into her...

I sit next to her. "Do you know who I am?" I ask, fearing how she will reply.

She contemplates for a moment. "I am Ta-er al-Sahfer. I serve Ra's al Ghul."

She doesn't seem to know who I am. She's still in her suggestive state. "I am Nyssa al Ghul, Heir to the Demon. You serve me as well."

"I serve Ra's al Ghul and Nyssa al Ghul," she says blankly.

My heart aches. To hear her say my name like that...it pains me. How could I get her out of this trance?

The vial. Perhaps it can clear her mind. I'm not sure how well it will do since the ritual was quite long ago.

"Ta-er al-Sahfer, I command you to drink this vial."

"Yes, Nyssa," she says as she takes to vial and drinks it. 

I watch her as the liquid starts to take effect. She scrunches her eyebrows and looks at me.

"Sara?"

She clenches her jaw. "I serve...I...I..."

I take her face in my hands. "Your name is Sara Lance. Do you remember?"

She clenches her fists. "I...don't know..."

"Look at me," I say. When we lock eyes,  I swear I can see Sara in there. "Please, come back to me."

"Nyssa..."

"Yes, belovèd. It is me. I am here."

Suddenly, I am struck across the face. It all happened so fast it takes me a bit to realize that Sara had punched me.

"Bloody hell. Sara?"

She looks angry. "That's what you get for lying to me."

"You mean...you're alright?"

"Yeah," she says with fire in her eyes. "I'm fine," she says putting my vial in her cleavage, for she apparently did not actually drink it just now.

"Why are you so hostile towards me all of a sudden? And why did you trick me?"

"You lied to me."

"I have not!" I say as I stand up from the bed.

She narrows her eyes. "Nyssa..."

"What? I am certain that I haven't any idea what you are talking about."

She stands and faces me. "Nyssa al fuckin Ghul. You _lied_ to me. You told me that everything was gonna be alright. You told me that I was gonna see my family again."

I open my lips but no words form.

She clenches her jaw. "You just said it to shut me up. Do you actually even care about me or am I just a _toy_ to you? Something that you can manipulate to your liking? A silly child? Hm? Someone to mess around with behind your father's back just for the thrill? Tell me, Nyssa, what _really_ am I to you?"

My head is spinning. My heart is drowning in a sea of knives. How could she think these things? I finally muster a will to speak.

"Sara Lance, yes, I did tell you that. I didn't do it because I think you are any of those things. I did it so that I could make you feel a sense of hope. A sense of happiness. All I want, all I crave, is your happiness, your smile, your laughter."

She looks unfazed. "So instead of treating me like an equal, you babied me by feeding me false truths and false hope? Nyssa, I'm not a _child_. I am an adult and I deserve the truth!" 

"You want me to be honest with you then?" I can feel myself getting riled up.

"Yes. No more lying to me."

"Very well then. I will be honest and brutally so. Sara, you _are_ a child. To the League you are just a baby. I've lived under the rule of my father my whole life and you haven't even been here for one year.  You are a small infant in the depths of hell. I'm only doing everything I possibly can to aid you, to make it as painless as possible. And I do it because I love you, not because you are some play thing."

She scoffs. "I _survived_ hell already, Nyssa. That island, Lian Yu. I was there for a whole year. And I was not alone. We had enemies with guns."

I wouldn't exactly call her slowly dying on the shore 'surviving', but I'll let that go. "What you experienced on the island will only seem like child's play to what is to come," I say a bit more calm now.

"Yeah, well at least on the island I had people I could trust. _Equals."_

"Sara...I apologi--"

"Just leave."

"Sara plea--"

"Nyssa, I'm not going to succumb to your sugar-coated words anymore, dammit. I thought we could've been partners. A team. But you only see me as an infant apparently, so get out."

I clench my jaw as she glares at me.

"Nyssa, if you wanna show me that we are equals, then move your 'Heir to the Demon' ego out of the way for one second and take my wants and needs into account for a change."

I put my hands up in defeat and leave her room. She is much too heated right now. I shall wait for the fire in her to dull. Then, perhaps, we can get past this.

I just want to do one thing, however. Since she does not want to speak with me, I still wish to tell her something.

I grab a piece of scrapped paper and write...

 

SARA: I am so furious and I am also mourning the fact I will never see my family. How could she think that I wouldn't find out? Ra's is literally trying to push Sara Lance out and Ta-er al-Sahfer in. Telling me that my past life is gone, never to be seen again.

On the island, I actually had hope that I could escape and see my family. But now, there is no hope for that. Ra's made that very clear.

Suddenly, I see a piece of paper slide slowly under the door from the outside. I have a feeling it's Nyssa. Who else would do that?

I wait a bit until I'm certain that she's gone. Then I pick up the note and notice her beautiful handwriting. I scoff. She has a beautiful accent, an enticing voice,  _and_ gorgeous handwriting? Why is she so stunning? Can't there just be one physical flaw with her? I look back down at the letter and read:

**_Sara, I hope that you can forgive me. I'll do anything to make it better. If space is what you need, I shall give it to you._   _If it is time, I shall wait for you._** **_I love you and I'm sorry._ **

**_-Nyssa_ **

She says she loves me but I have a hard time believing that she even knows what love is. She's an assassin. Brought up by a nearly immortal tyrant...oh man. Maybe I was a little too hard on her. She wasn't raised normal. She doesn't know any better. How could she? She doesn't know what love is because she has never been allowed to express her emotions in this place. And it's not like she has positive role models for it either...

I look at the note again and smile a bit. Looks like you and I are going to be teaching each other. You teach me to be an assassin, I teach you to how to be in a relationship.

What an odd couple we are...

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while. I had finals for university this past week and I was very busy. But now I'm not so busy so I will continue writing for this story and perhaps work on others. :)

NYSSA: I am to teach the new members very soon and I believe Sara might still be angry with me. It's only been an hour since our quarrel and I doubt that she has forgiven me yet. I suppose that can be a good thing. She can use her anger towards me when we train.

I should let her be, but I find myself being drawn back to her quarters. As I approach, I hear her vomiting through her door. The vial. I forgot that she actually took the vial. I do not want to just enter, for she would then have another reason to be cross with me, so I knock softly on her door.

Her retching stops and she walks to the door.

" _Hello?"_ She says through the door in Arabic, not knowing who is on the other side.

"Sara, it's me. Are you alright?" I ask in a loud whisper.

The door opens in response and she quickly gestures me to enter. She then immediately dashes back to the bathroom to throw up again. I follow close behind and kneel down next to her to hold her hair away from the toilet.

"I'm sorry," she finally whimpers out after what I think is the final wave.

" _You're_ sorry? What on earth for?" I ask confused.

She turns to me, still kneeling on the floor. "Hitting you, for starters."

"Oh Sara, you know that didn't hurt me, not nearly as much as your words did. But even then, you had every right. Do not apologize."

She sighs. "But Nyssa, don't tell me not to apologize when I feel guilty. I've done something wrong, so please accept my apology...or don't."

I smile and instinctively stroke her cheek. "Of course I accept."

"Thank you," she says leaning slightly into my hand.

She turns around and flushes the toilet.

"Does this mean you accept my apology as well? You are not still angry with me?" I ask hopeful.

"I'll accept your apology but that doesn't change how angry I am with you," she says blankly.

"I don't understand."

"I'm trying to be mature. And I'm also taking our surroundings into account. "

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I can't expect you to be perfect. You were raised a ruthless killer. And you are only trying to look out for me. I get it. Just don't ever lie to me again," she says expressionless.

"I see...you think that I lied because I'm a killer. As if the two things relate to each other," I say getting a little offended.

"No...I didn't mean..."

"Yes you did. And I do not blame you." I take a deep breath to calm myself. "Sara, I told that lie to you because I didn't want to be the one to make you cry. I don't ever want to be the cause of your pain or sorrow. I've already done that by bringing you here in the first place and I'll have to live with that truth for the rest of my life. So if you're going to hate me, hate me for that. I know I would."

Her expression changes to something more serious. "Nyssa I don't _hate_ you. You made a mistake. That's what humans do. But how will you learn from your mistakes unless I give you a hard time?" she smiles and nudges my arm playfully.

I smile softly. "I'll do whatever makes you happy, my beautiful bird."

"Then no more lying to me. Okay?"

"Never again," I say looking deep into her eyes and stroking her cheek.

Sara breaks my gaze. "Nyssa, now don't you think about kissing me."

I'm taken aback. "I was not thinking of it. Even if I was, why not?" I ask a bit fearful of the answer.

She looks towards the toilet and then back at me in such a comical manner, I smile before she even says a word. "I doubt you want what I'm tasting in your mouth," she laughs. "And also, you're on probation now."

"Probation?" I ask intrigued.

"Well I can't just let you off the hook scot-free. Or maybe kissing me now could be a part of your punishment," she smiles deviously.

"I don't see how kissing you would ever be a punishment...but if you say so..." I say attempting to match her playful tone.

She leans in to kiss me but before our lips meet, she simply blows air at me, causing me to smell her foul breath. I am unfazed. 

She leans back again. "Damn. I thought that'd be funny..."

I smile. "I've smelled worse odors, believe me. Your breath isn't anywhere near as vile."

She starts to laugh. My heart skips a beat at the sight of it and I lose my thoughts to the sound. She notices me staring at her in awe and breaks her angelic laughter.

"Nyssa, is there something wrong?" she asks seriously.

I break out of my daze. "No. No. Quite the opposite..." I say as my heart regains rhythm. "Your laughter," I smile and stroke her face. "It is so beautiful. I get lost in it."

"Oh... yeah. It's 'the thing you crave' huh?" She asks smirking.

She was meant to be mocking me but I don't care. It is the truth. I crave it more than anything.

"It is. Very much so," I say.

"Gee, I would have thought that you craved something else..."

"And what would that be?" I ask, raising one eyebrow.

She bites her lip softly and gives me a lustful gaze.

"Oh. OH. I see. Well, um, yes, perhaps that as well. But I must say that it's not near your smile and your laughter on the list."

"Well, I'd say it's very high on my list. Perhaps the first," she says biting her lip more.

I chuckle. "I would have never thought that the potion you drank was an aphrodisiac."

"The potion isn't an aphrodisiac," she says as she stands up to grab mouthwash from her cabinet. " Just looking at you does the trick." 

I stand up behind her and gaze at her through the mirror. "We have training in 30 minutes."

"That's plenty of time," she says before pouring the mouthwash in her mouth.

I rest my hands on her shoulders and kiss her neck softly.

"Beloved, making love to you shall have no time limit. It is a time I wish to cherish with you."

She spits out the mouthwash and looks at me through the mirror. "Haven't you ever heard of a 'quickie'?"

I kiss her lips once and pull away. "How about we make a deal? If you do well in training today and you're not too exhausted, I'll indulge in satisfying your cravings," I say softly in her ear.

She turns to me. "Why do you do this to me? You tell me no and then get me all hot and bothered anyways."

"Well aren't you motivated now?" I ask smirking at her.

"Dammit," she says biting her lip again. "Yeah, I am."


	21. Chapter 21

SARA: Nyssa can flip her personality like a switch. The second we walked out of my room to go to training, she started acting cold and distant. I know she has to because of the fear of being caught, but it's still kind of scary seeing her so mean.

During training, it was just me and that Sarab guy. This was his first lesson with Nyssa, but it wasn't mine, so I felt confident because Nyssa had already taught me a lot of stuff.

Nyssa was very strict, very...powerful. She even yelled at me when I did a move wrong. Everything about her seemed sincere, like she was truly angry with me, but her eyes said that she was sorry. I could see how much yelling at me and hurting me hurt her in return. All I have to do is remember her hands in mine, her lips on mine, and I remember that she loves me.

Her teaching methods were simple. She'd tell us the technique, explain it, demonstrate it on each of us, then she'd make us try it on her. Towards the end of the session, we did one-on-one fights with her and then we did two of us against her.

During my one-on-one with her, she was just like the first time I saw her fight; flawless and hardly trying. To be honest, I wasn't completely trying either. I don't want to hurt her, even if I couldn't actually physically hurt her in the weak state I'm in.

The fact that I was holding back was obvious to her, so she yelled at me to be more offensive. She assured me that my strikes wouldn't hurt her and to just give her all I got.

"You couldn't hurt me even if you tried so try harder!" she barked fiercely.

So I did. I started to try. Instead of seeing Nyssa, I decided to see Slade as my opponent. Then the fire within me started and I pushed to my limits. And the fact that I had heard Nyssa grunt once or twice, made it apparent that I had been doing alright. Unless she was doing it on purpose. Either way, she actually praised me afterwards (although it was lined with criticisms), and it made me feel really good. However, my body didn't really feel so good...I had exerted a lot of my energy. But then it was Sarab's turn, so I could rest.

I underestimated Sarab. He was actually quite skilled. I mean why wouldn't he be? He was accepted into the League in the first place so of course he had shown skill.

Nyssa seemed just as harsh with Sarab as she was with me, perhaps a bit more. But I knew that she wanted to make sure that it looked like she didn't have a favorite, so she tried to make her discipline look equal.

Overall, training with Nyssa wasn't so bad. It's just a little weird for the both of us.   
  


Now, I lay in bed, waiting for dinner, waiting for Nyssa. My body aches and I can hardly move without grimacing and yet I somehow managed to bathe myself.

I believe Nyssa went on her own training with her father after our session. I feel like she should be finishing up soon.

Just then, there's a knock on my door. I feel excited because it could be one of two things outside my door: food or Nyssa, both of which I hunger for.

" _Who is there?_ " I ask.

There's no answer so I know it's dinner. They always knock and then leave it outside.

I force myself up and try to keep myself from whining in pain. As I reach out to open my door, it starts to open by someone on the other side. I move out of the way and see that Nyssa has my food in her hands. She sneaks in and closes the door.

"Well helllllo," I say sensually while looking at the food.

I take the tray as she smiles at me.

"And here I thought I was the only one you'd speak to like that," she says jokingly.

I feed myself some beans and chuckle.

"I'll eat you after," I say to my potatoes only then realizing that it could've been interpreted as me talking to Nyssa.

I look up from my plate, hoping that she knew I didn't mean her. I can feel the blood rush to my face. I've never 'eaten out' a woman before. I don't think Nyssa even knows that slang anyways.

"Do you talk to your food often?" she asks without seeming to notice my concealed embarrassment.

I'm still recovering from my faux pas so I chuckle nervously as I think of something to say. "Only when I'm really hungry, I guess," I manage to say.

"Are you alright? You seem distraught," she inquires.

"No, I'm fine. How was your training with your father?" I quickly change the subject.

She clenches her jaw. "It was sub-par," she says as she lifts her sleeve to reveal a fresh cut in her flesh.

"Oh my god, Nyssa," I say putting my food down and going in to inspect her wound.

"Beloved, it is fine. I've endured far worse than a flesh wound to the arm. I just thought that I was finally improved in my training enough to not be beaten so easily by my father. I thought I could beat him without stooping to his level but the more I keep losing, the more I fear that I can't ever beat him."

"What do you mean by 'stooping to his level'?"

She sighs and then looks as if she is contemplating something serious.

"Nyssa, please tell me what you mean. You can trust me," I say as I start to hold her hand.

She relaxes. "You remember at your test when you asked about a pit that my father and I were talking about?"

"Yeah. You said that it didn't matter since I passed the test."

"Well, my father has been trying to get me to use what we call The Lazarus Pit. It is a pit that holds mystical water that extends the life and remedies any ailment of the body. It renders the ones that use it practically immortal."

"Like, the fountain of youth?"

"Essentially, yes."

"A year ago, I would've thought the idea of a fountain of youth to be crazy, but after seeing mirikuru, I sort of don't know what to believe."

"The Lazarus Pit is not some sort of drug, Sara. It is mystical. Something that science cannot replicate."

"So if it's so mystical and awesome as you say, why wouldn't you want to use it?"

"The Pit's water is safe in small doses, but my father bathes in it regularly. To be submerged fully in it slowly pulls your soul apart. It changes you. Makes you merely a shell of who you once were. Using the Pit the way my father does is like selling your soul to the devil in return for vitality, power, and a longer life. I frankly don't believe that it's worth it. I'd rather live my life being my true self than live hundreds of years as a mere shell."

"Wow. I had no idea. And that's what your father wants? For you to be like him and use the Pit?"

"Yes. He has been trying for many years to convince me, but I've seen what it does to people. I don't want to end up like them. But my father is certain that I will use it, that I will have to use it in order to become the Ra's. Every Ra's uses it to ensure their power. I just thought I could prove him wrong, that I could be just as strong without the Pit's influence," she says sounding defeated.

I take Nyssa's other hand. "Nyssa, you are stronger than him for not using it. You say that the Head uses it to become stronger and live longer. It takes a very strong person to not take that deal. You do realize that, right?"

"Being strong in the mind does not aid in physical strength," she says solemnly.

"You'll beat him one day. You can't give up," I say, stroking her cheek.

"It is hard not to be discouraged by the fact that I grow older while he stays nearly the same. I can't just wait for him to wither because I will be withered, too."

I sigh as I take it all in, but am not defeated by Nyssa's words. Not yet.

"You have one thing that your father doesn't have. The strongest weapon there is," I say.

"A weapon?" she asks, confused, with her eyebrows crinkled.

I place my hand over her heart and then look up deep into her eyes. "You have love in your heart," I say seriously. "I know you think love is a weakness, but love is so much more powerful than you think. You just haven't figured out how to use it yet."

She places her hand over mine on her chest. " _You_ are in my heart," she says sincerely. "Please, never leave it."

I smile softly then bury myself in her, hugging her for what seems like ages.   
"I wouldn't dream of it."


	22. Chapter 22

NYSSA: Sara has been progressing through her training at a very fast pace. I had a conversation with my father about a week ago about having Sara be separated from the group lessons since she is learning much faster than the others. He was, of course, very apprehensive and denied my request. Today, he witnessed Sara's skill in training and, to my surprise, granted Sara the private lessons that I had requested. I was ecstatic for a split second until I realized that he said that _he_ wanted to be her mentor. My heart sank at this turn of events and it is all I've been able to think about. 

I felt at the time of the request that I wasn't making it out of selfishness, but at current time, I've learned that it was. I wanted Sara all to myself. I wanted to be real with her instead of pretending to be harsh with her as I have in the group training. My plan has backfired. Not only do I not get the private sessions with Sara, I don't get _any_ sessions with her anymore. I am glad that my father has taken a liking to her and wants to mentor her, but I also mourn our lost time. I may have loathed the fact that I had to be so harsh with Sara during our training, but I still enjoyed her presence, nonetheless.

It has become harder in the past weeks for us to be together, as I predicted. There are members here that I sensed getting suspicious. I was visiting her far too often and we've had to cut ourselves off from each other for a while. And now this. I don't even get to see her in training...

We are in the same location and yet it feels like we are worlds away. I've fantasized about connecting one of my secret passages to her room. I've fantasized about becoming Ra's and taking Sara away from here. I've fantasized about many fantastic scenarios where I could be with Sara, but all are just so unattainable that I become melancholy.

I lay in bed so wrapped up in my thoughts that I've now realized that I've been laying awake for two hours. I hate this. Being in love. It is much more mental and emotional strain than I wish to live with. A part of me regrets ever allowing myself to have feelings for her. I knew there would be consequences, but I never imagined them being like this. I never imagined myself being so engulfed in her to the point of insomnia. I never imagined I would be so distracted. I never imagined that I'd miss her so badly even though she is only a minute's walk away from me. Is this normal? Is this what it's supposed to be like? Or am I an anomaly because of my upbringing? I don't know. I just want to talk with her. She makes me feel normal. 

I find myself smiling.

No. I can't let this effect me. I am Heir to the Demon. I cannot have this ruin my standing. This is the right thing for us. The right thing for me. For us to be apart. To stay away.

 

SARA: I'm beyond pissed. I'm seeing Nyssa less and less and I feel like I'm going insane. Ra's wants to train me privately for some reason. Does he somehow know about us or something? Why else would he deliberately separate me from Nyssa's training? The only time I'll see Nyssa now is in passing when she swaps my empty vial with a full one. My only friend in this goddamn hell-hole and I never see her. It's not like I can be friends with any of these other members, not that I'd want that. None of them are that cute either. Okay, why would that matter, Sara? You love Nyssa, idiot. Great. Now I'm arguing with myself in my own mind. I really _am_ going insane. I know that this is how it has to be. She warned me it was going to get harder. I was stupid to believe that this would be anything different.

This isn't even my only worry now. I have to be one on one with Ra's tomorrow and so many more days after. I have to pretend I'm a loyal subject and that I'm _not_ in love with his daughter. I'm so glad that I took those beginner acting classes in school. They are actually coming in handy in this place. 

It's so annoying, though. I just want to be with her. I can't stop thinking about her. The way she holds me. The way she kisses me. The way she smiles at me. Her soft hair. Her soft lips. Her soft skin...

I think about being the deviant I am and just throw caution to the wind and go to her room. There is a passage of hers near here that I know of. Should I? Risk everything just to see her? She would be so mad at me if I tried that. She just wants me to be safe and attempting that is very dangerous. But we could be together...in more ways than one...

Years. It's been years since I was that horny school girl. I haven't been that way for a long time. I thought that part of me sank to the bottom of the sea with the Gambit...Boy, was I wrong. But like can anyone really blame me? Who wouldn't want Nyssa every night? And who in their right mind wouldn't find Nyssa so irresistibly attractive? I really want to pleasure her. I want to learn her body. I haven't gotten to yet and she already knows mine so well...

I find myself biting my lip thinking about her moaning while I'm inside her...that's something I'd like to see...

I shake myself out of my fantasy and sigh to myself. I have to stop thinking about sex for like five seconds or I might just have to get myself off. People under the influence of the rituals don't have sex drives, so I can't be caught doing that. Anyone can walk in my room at any time, because members don't need privacy, apparently. It's easier to get away with stuff in Nyssa's room because people aren't allowed to enter her room without permission.

I close my eyes. 

I just need to sleep...I pick one of my favorite songs to put in my head to drown out my thoughts and try to fall to sleep.

 

NYSSA: I stare at my secret passage's entrance that sits behind one of my wardrobes.

Most of the members in Sara's wing are asleep in their chambers. It wouldn't be that difficult to go see her without being noticed. There are some that walk the halls at this hour, but not enough to make it impossible for me to get to her room...

I cover my face with a pillow.

I've never been so at war with myself before. I know strength, I know restraint, and I know patience. Now all of a sudden, I am questioning everything. All because of a girl. An American girl ruined me, somehow. How did I let that happen? How did I let my guard down? How did she get so deep into my heart to where I feel so seemingly ill without her?

I haven't needed such ritual in many years, but perhaps now I need meditation. 

I sit up straight and start doing the meditation practices I was taught in my youth. Perhaps, this will help me become myself again. Maybe a trance is what I need to lift some of the weight I feel on my heart. 

I let myself go until I finally drift away. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I had a bunch of it written a while ago but when I went to go finish it last week, my progress wasn't saved so I had to start from scratch and try to recreate the chapter by memory >.> Anyway, enjoy :)

NYSSA: It has been two weeks of standstill. Sara still trains with my father, I still seldom see her, and my heart still weighs heavy even after deep meditation. I have heard that my father will be teaching Sara about torture in their session today. I prayed that this day wouldn't come, though I knew it would. 

My father is going to torture her today. That's how he demonstrates the technique and how he teaches how to handle torture. He gives a "safe word" that you can say, but if a member utters it during the torture, they are killed for their weakness. I gave Sara a note explaining this detail so that she knows of my father's tricks and to not say the safe word.

I don't want to be anywhere near the stronghold while they have their session. Just knowing that she is in the same building as me, being tortured...it makes me ill. So, I've decided to go to the village for a change of scenery. I used to like to go there in my youth to terrorize the citizens, to let them know my strength. Today, I'm just going to watch the people. To watch them live their normal boring lives.

I arrive in disguise, as to not frighten the commoners. I lurk in the darkness of an alleyway and watch the people walk by as they converse with one another about trivial nonsense and go about their day as normal people do. I sometimes envy these people and their simple lives.

Suddenly, I sense a presence behind me, waking towards me...or walking towards the street more likely. I don't turn as to not show my face to this passerby. I wait for him or her to pass me to integrate with the rest of the civilians walking along the street, but they do not pass. I turn my head slightly to gain some idea as to who it is through my periphery.

_"What brings the Heir to the Demon here?"_ a familiar voice emits from the person.

I turn fully to face her. _"Lower your voice. I am not here as The Heir."_

_"I apologize. I did not mean to offend,"_ she says as she bows slightly.

_"Don't bow either. I'm trying not to frighten the townspeople,"_ I whisper as I pull her by the cloak further down the alley.

_"I thought you took joy in terrorizing the townspeople, do you not?"_ she smirks lightly under her serious face. 

_"Do not pretend to know me. I share my body with you, not my mind."_

_"And what a beautiful body it is."_

_"Know your place,"_ I snarl. _"You are just a mistress. You are not being paid now, so do not provide your sexual demeanors with me now. Speaking of which, I do not need them anymore at all."_

_"What do you mean?"_ she asks, crinkling her eyebrows in confusion. 

_"I will not be needing you or the other girls anymore. You are all released from my bonds."_

_"What has changed? Has the Heir become celibate?"_

_"Mind yourself, Dolma,"_   I snap at her.

_"Forgive me, Heiress. I am just confused, that is all. Are we not meeting your needs anymore?"_

_"It has nothing to do with you girls, I assure you."_

_"That is quite a shame. You are our favorite client to tend to. You will be terribly missed."_

_"You mean my money will be missed. You may try to coerce me with your flattery, but my mind is made."_

_"What I speak is true, Heiress. All of our other clients pay for our service, which is to pleasure, but you are the only one amongst them all that wish to pleasure us in return."_

I think about Sara and think about what she'd do.

I sigh. _"You need not worry of your finances. I will be sure that you girls are taken care of in that way."_

She sighs and smiles in return. _"I am thankful for your kindness, Lady Nyssa."_

_"I do this not of kindness."_

She smiles. _"Well, it matters not what compels you. I am still thankful. The others will be as well when I tell them."_

_"Speak to no one else of this. It is just for you girls."_

_"Yes. Of course, Heiress. Wouldn't want to have the townsfolk find out you've gone soft,"_ she chuckles.

I clench my jaw and let out a sigh. _"You are lucky that I don't have you punished for your tongue."_

_"Why would you want to punish such a talented tongue?"_ she smirks.

I keep a straight face as I remember her talents, then change the subject. _"Why were you lurking in this alleyway?"_

_"Oh, yes. I am searching for Kamala. She was due to return last night from a client, but did not return."_

_"So you roam dark alleyways alone?"_

_"I am worried, Heiress. The others believe she is fine, but I think she may be in trouble."_

_"Well, I haven't anything else to do here. I shall help you find her. Who was she with last night?"_

_"She was with Khandro, I think. He lives around here. Do you know him?"_

_"I killed his father years ago. I know where he lives. You go back home, Dolma. I will find Kamala."_

_"Forgive me, Heiress, but I will not go home until I know she is safe."_

_"You will go home when I tell you to. As Heir to the Demon, I command it."_

_"You may strike me dead, Heiress, for I am not following that command."_

If this were happening a few years ago, I would strike her for disobeying me, but after meeting Sara and knowing what it's like to care for someone, I can understand why she disobeys me. I would do anything to know Sara's safety, especially if she was in the hands of such a man as Khandro.

I sigh. " _I will not strike you. I understand your urgency. We may search together as long as you do not become a nuisance."_

_"By your command, Heiress."_

_"Then follow me."_

I turn and walk to where I know Khandro lives. When we arrive, I signal for Dolma to stay still as I peer through the window. I see no one through it so I try the door. It's locked.

_"Shall we knock, Heiress?"_ she whispers.

_"Unnecessary,"_ I say as I pick the lock with ease.

I carefully open the door, still holding my hand out to keep Dolma from entering. Out of habit, I assess the area for traps. There are none that I can see, but I remain quiet in case there are audible cues. I gesture for Dolma to follow behind me as we make our way through the house.

Out of the silence, a muffled female voice emerges. It's coming from above us.

Dolma tugs my sleeve and mouths the words: " _That sounds like Kamala."_

I continue up the stairs where the sound becomes more clear. It sounds to me like she is struggling.

I continue to follow the sound to a room at the end of the hall. The door is cracked open so I peer through to see Kamala naked and tied to the bed while Khandro is on top of her.

Unsettling memories of my past flash across my mind for a fraction of a second. Anger envelopes my whole being as I run to the bed and pull him off of her. I unsheathe the blade at my hip and slice his throat.

I let his body drop to the ground as I turn to Kamala who is drenched in tears and is weeping profusely through the gag that is tied around her face.

Dolma runs to the side of the bed and starts to untie her arms. I go to the other side and do the same while Kamala still weeps.

_"You're okay now, Kamala. The Heiress saved you,"_ Dolma says as she tries to console her.

I remove the gag from her mouth as her eyes are glued to the corpse on the floor. She sits there in shock for a moment. She then lunges at me to what I expect to be an embrace of gratitude, but instead she punches at me and screams with fire in her eyes and despair in her voice.

_"You MONSTER!"_ she screams at me as she furiously punches me with no effect. 

I stand there in confusion as Dolma tries to pry her away from me.

_"Kamala, The Heiress saved you from the rapist. You should be thankful."_

Kamala then turns and starts attacking Dolma. Kamala weeps between every punch: " _He-wasn't-a-rapist-I-loved him—"_ she drops to Khandro's corpse and cries into his bloody chest.

My blade falls to the floor with a metallic clang as I stand frozen. I've been frozen. Why can't I move? Why can't I speak? Why won't my body do anything but gawk?

Dolma kneels behind Kamala and rubs her back. _"It was a mistake. The Heir meant well towards you. We thought you were in trouble."_

She continues to sob. _"The Heir never means well...I do not care if she strikes me dead for my opposition, for I would then be with Khandro."_

I finally gain the will to speak. _"I will not kill you,"_ is all I can say.

I bend down to pick up my blade and sheath it back onto my hip. I walk out of the room in haste.

This is madness. I need to leave. I need to go back to Sara. I need to get out of this town. I need her. 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning. This chapter has an account of sexual assault. I labeled the section where the assault is talked about if you wish to skip it. I'm sorry in advance.

 

NYSSA: I arrive back at my room and go straight to my passage-way's entrance that is behind one of my wardrobes. I stare at it intensely only to remember that it is only the evening. I need to wait until night...But I want to see her so badly...or do I? She's just been tortured...Do I really want to see my Belovèd battered and beaten? Could my heart even handle that?

My thoughts weigh heavily on what I did today...I am ashamed...I am as Kamala said: A monster. I've been called that many times before and I used to take it as a compliment of my strength...But today, I killed an innocent...I killed him without a second thought. I lost control of myself.

Flashes of the incident run across my thoughts, and then the unsavory memories of my past resurface once more...I clench my jaw and close my eyes.

I need to distract myself.

I walk to my training area and start to train by myself.

 

SARA: I want death. Anything to make this pain go away. I'm afraid to even lay down.

I'm wrapped with so many bandages that I feel almost like a mummy. Ra's cut me, stabbed me, ripped some of my fingernails, whipped my face and back, and even flayed some of my skin. I wanted so badly to scream in agony, but I wanted to show him that I was strong. Thank god there was blood streaming down my face or he would've surely seen my tears.

He was so proud of me, though. He said that most of the men at least let out some sort of yelp or scream during the torture, but I didn't make a peep.   
I just thought of Nyssa.

I kept her on my mind throughout the entire torture. I tried to replay the mind blowing sex in my mind as a way to distract me from the pain, which it did a little bit.

I stare at my bed, wanting so desperately to lay in it, but I know it will hurt as all hell. I slowly ease my body onto it and conceal my screams of pain as I set my flayed back onto the bed. A tear runs down my face.

Suddenly, there's a knock at my door and the sound of a tray being put on the floor.

You're fucking kidding me...I just laid down you fucking dicks...oh but I'm so hungry...god-fucking-dammit. Is it really worth it?

I close my eyes and I lay there, defeated.

Suddenly, my door opens and closes quickly.

I open my eyes to see Nyssa standing there looking at me and holding my food tray.

"Oh, Sara..." she says with such dismay.

I smile. "You're here..."

She walks to the side of my bed and kneels next to me. "Yes, Belovèd."

Another tear crawls down the side of my cheek. "Thank you."

She smiles. "I brought you something," she says as she reaches into her pocket.

She opens her palm to reveal some pills.

"They are extra strength pain killers," she says. "I thought they would help. I mean, our herbs only do so much."

I smile lightly, as to not disturb my facial wounds.   
"Fuck, I love you so much"

She sets the pills on the tray. "Would you like me to feed you? I wouldn't want to cause you more pain..."

"No," I say as I force my body up in a sitting position. "I can feed myself."

She smiles softly. "So stubborn."

"I like to call it persistence," I say as I reach for the cup of water.

"You are the strongest person I've ever met, I swear it. Here you've been tortured and you still have the will to be humorous."

"Just because my body is damaged, doesn't mean my mind is, too. And plus, seeing you here put me in a good mood."

She smiles shyly. "I as well. I needed to see you."

"Why's that? You heard about my torture?"

She clenches her jaw and then exhales. "Of course I did. I couldn't bear being in the same building while it happened so I went off to a nearby village. That was a mistake on my behalf. I regret ever leaving here. I wish I could go back in time and just...I don't know..."

"Why? Did something happen?" I ask as I dump the pills into my mouth and wash them down with water.

She stares right through me, as if she is in another world for a second.

She clenches her jaw. "I killed a man today," she says blankly.

I stare in confusion, waiting for her to elaborate. "And?" I ask. "You've killed hundreds of men before."

"I suppose I should rephrase...I killed an _innocent_ man today," she says clenching her fists.

I nibble on some vegetables. "And you regret it?"

"I don't know. I suppose I don't regret killing him. I regret that I wasn't in control of myself. I regret that I killed him for something he did not do. I regret taking someone's Belovèd from them, for I would be devastated if mine was taken from me," she says looking desperately in my eyes.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?"

She sighs. "I thought he was forcing himself onto a girl. I was wrong. I made a mistake. A grave mistake. I lost control. My mind went blank and I slit his throat without a second thought. But he was her love...not some monster as I thought."

"Why do you think you lost control?"

"That image...of him on top of her while she was seemingly tied to the bed against her will..." she says a little shakily. "It filled me with so much _hatred,_ because..." she trails off. "I just really hate when men take advantage of women."

I'm usually pretty good at reading people. I had a little trouble with reading Nyssa at first, but I feel that I understand her more. To me, what she did was not just out of hatred. I think she lashed out because she was "taken advantage" of before, and thinking about it made her lose herself. I won't ask or pry about it. If she wants to tell me, she needs to tell me on her own terms.

"I understand. You can talk to me about anything. Remember that. I won't force you, but I am always here for you," I say.

She shakes her head. "I am a monster forged by monsters."

"You are not a monster, okay. You made a mistake. People make mistakes."

"Killing someone intentionally is not a mistake. Forcing men into your daughter is not a mistake. Those are what monsters do..." she says, standing up abruptly.

"Nyssa, wait," I say as I force myself to catch her arm. I wince in pain.

Her expression shifts. "Oh, Sara. I don't mean to get yourself hurt. I should be taking care of you."

"Nyssa, I'm allowed to take care of you, too. Now, sit with me?" I ask as I scoot myself to the edge of the bed.

She inhales and exhales slowly. "Of course I will," she says as sits close to me on this small bed and leans against the wall.

"Now, I know it's against everything you've been taught, but lay it all on me, al Ghul. Everything you're feeling. I'll help you sort this all out."

She smiles. "So you wish to be my therapist, now? I am not some western weakling," she says slightly offended.

"And I am?"

"No, I didn't mean..."

"Ok, listen to me, Nyssa. Everyone has problems. Everyone. And talking about them is a good way to improve yourself. You don't get to sit here and call yourself a monster because you're just human like everyone else, okay?"

She looks down and nods. "Fair point."

"Thanks. And you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, but I'm here for anything you want to talk about. Even the bad things. Like that thing you said about your father...I mean I assume it was about him..."

She closes her eyes and clenches her jaw. "My father was not too fond of the idea of the Heir being homosexual. He worried that it would interfere with the promise of another heir. He did anything and everything he could to try to "fix" me, but found no real result. Every therapy he could find from dozens of different cultures and none worked. I should've just lied and said I was cured, but I felt no need to hide. I thought he would give up and see that I couldn't be changed. I was wrong. He was keen on fixing me no matter the cost. One day, he had me drugged and chained to my bed. The drug was meant to keep me calmed so that I would not want to struggle or oppose what was to happen next. He gave me aphrodisiacs as well in hopes that it would make everything seem desirable.  

⚠️ **_ {{{Trigger Warning}}} _ ** ⚠️

"My father chose a man he deemed to be a fine male specimen, one that most would find sexually attractive. I don't remember much of what happened, because I try to forget it, but the man's face and his look of pleasure as he was defiling my body is seared into my mind like a cattle brand. The pain that I felt in my body was unimaginable and unforgettable," she says with frustration and agony in her voice.

✅ **_ {{{Trigger Over}}} _ ** ✅

She continues. "I am only thankful that my wounds were healed from the Lazarus water. I know others don't have that luxury."

I'm sitting here with no words. I can't believe what I've just heard...What do I say to that? Her father did that to her. This makes me hate him even more...

She looks over to me. "I am sorry if that was too much..."

I swallow. "No. I said to lay it all on me and you did. Thank you for trusting me enough to share that story with me. I would hug you, but I might scream in your ear from the pain," I say jokingly, trying to lighten her up.

She smiles softly. "I didn't know how much I needed you in my life, but I'm very thankful that you are here."

"You finding me on that island. That was fate. I never believed in fate, but I think that was. We were meant to find each other. I can feel it," I say smiling.

"I very much would like to kiss you, but I wish to cause you no pain."

"I don't care, anymore. Come here," I demand.

She very carefully positions herself near me so that she doesn't touch the rest of my body, then she kisses me softly.

"I love you, Nyssa."

"And I, you, Belovèd."

 


	25. Chapter 25

SARA: It has been two weeks since my torture. All of my injuries are healed for the most part. Nyssa and I have been meeting one another in secret again. It has become a bit easier now that I am being taught about stealth in my training. How ironic that Ra's is literally teaching me how to sneak around with his daughter.

Nyssa has been gentle with me as my wounds heal. I wish she'd throw caution to the wind and just fuck me against a wall or something because I can feel that she's holding back. I can feel that there's tension that needs to be released. I'm going to Nyssa's room today and I'm going to tell her to just unleash on me. Or I might just unleash on her...I haven't decided...I've thought about it a lot while we are in bed, but I've been too scared to do anything, especially after she told me she was sexually abused in the past. What if she doesn't want to be pleasured? It's a topic I wasn't planning on visiting but I might have to bring it up soon because I want to make sure she is satisfied with our love-making. As much as I want to see her climax, I wouldn't feel right if I were to just go for it without talking with her...

Right now, I'm in the library looking at all the books. I need something to pass the time when I'm alone or can't fall asleep. There's not a lot here other than history books, journals, and various dictionaries. Maybe I should get an Arabic dictionary so I could learn more than what I already know. Or maybe pick up a new language? Could come in handy. I choose an Arabic book and a Spanish book. I took Spanish in high school but I wasn't really paying attention in class so I don't remember much so I guess I could use a refresher.

I leave the library to go back to my room when around the corner, Nyssa appears. There are other members around so I bow my head to her as I'm supposed to.

" _Heiress_ ," I say to my disgust. I hate calling her that. I just want to call her Nyssa.

_"Ta-er al-Sahfer. Picking up some light reading I see."_

_"Yes."_

_"You shall walk with me,"_ she says as she turns to walk by my side.

"What are you doing?" I whisper to her when others are not in earshot.

She takes the books from my hand to look at them.

"Hablas Español?" she asks.

"What?"

She smiles. "Clearly, you do not," she chuckles as she hands the book back to me.

"What did you say?"

"I asked if you spoke Spanish."

"Oh. No. I took it in high school, but I don't remember anything. Thought it would be a good thing to refresh on, I guess."

"Ah. I see."

"Do you speak Spanish?" I ask.

"Sí. I'm fluent in 18 different languages."

"Holy crap, really?"

"Having to be in many different countries means to know different languages."

"I only know one."

"Two, including Arabic."

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm fluent yet."

"Fine. One and a half then. If we are counting halves then I suppose my number would add up to 30 or so."

I look at her amazed.

She looks at the other book. _"Trying to keep up with my Arabic?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Very good."_

"Are you sure we should be walking together?" I whisper. "People were staring."

"It should be fine just this once. We shall depart for now," she says in a hushed tone.

"Ok."

_"See you tonight,"_ she whispers in my ear when no one was around to see.

She veers off into another hallway and I'm left walking alone. I'm trying not to smile until I get to my room.

I stare at the ground trying to distract myself as I walk. Then I see a chunk of wood that must've broken off from something. I pick it up and bring it with me. I could maybe carve something from it. It'll give me something to do.

I get to my room and set my books on the nightstand. I stare at the piece of wood and contemplate what I should try carving. Knowing my artistic abilities, I should probably go simple like a smiley face or something. Or a heart. I can make a heart to give to Nyssa. Or is that too cheesy? I don't want to come off as clingy or something. Whatever, I'll make it and make it seem like it's no big deal when I give it to her. I mean, it might not even turn out good anyways.

I pull out my knife and start scraping away at the surface, half hoping that I'm doing it right.

I spend 30 minutes on it until I think it's done. It's about two times smaller than I was anticipating because I kept having to make it symmetrical by taking more off of one side and whatever, but hey, it's done.

I hold it in the palm of my hand. It's about the size of a nickel but a little thicker. I think it turned out alright. I kind of wish I had some paint to give it some color. It's fine, though. I can live without it. I put it in my pocket and lay back on my bed. I pick up one of my dictionaries and read until it's time for me to go train.

 

 

It's almost time for me to go to Nyssa's room. I'm so giddy I can hardly function. I don't know why I'm feeling this way. It's just a piece of wood. It's not like it's a wedding ring or something.

I glance at the clock.

I'm ready. I open my door slowly and peer out the sides. I quietly make my way to one of Nyssa's secret passages. I hear footsteps from around the corner so I hide in the shadows of a doorway until they pass. I get to the entrance, open it and close it behind me as quietly as I can. I walk sideways down the narrow paths. A few years ago, this would bother me so much. I had really bad claustrophobia and I would have probably passed out if I had to come into a place like this. But, this narrow path leads to Nyssa, so it was worth my efforts to get over my fear.

I finally make it to her room's entrance, where the doors into her room are actually from one of her wardrobes. I climb into the wardrobe from its back.

I do our secret knock from the inside so she can unlock the doors. She opens the doors and helps me out.

"That never stops feeling like coming back from Narnia," I say as she closes the wardrobe doors.

She laughs.

"You know about Narnia?" I ask, surprised.

"Yes," she chuckles. "I was in England when the film adaptation was released. I overheard some patrons talking about it. I admit I don't know much about it."

"Why were you in England?"

"Why am I ever anywhere?"

I clear my throat. "Right. You had a target."

She tucks my hair behind my ears and stares at my face.

"I have something for you," I say nervously.

"Oh?"

I reach into my pocket. "Hold put your hand," I say.

She opens her hand. I pull out the heart and place it on her palm.

She looks at it in confusion and then smiles.

"I found a random piece of wood on the ground and thought I'd try to carve something. A heart was the easiest thing I could think of..."

"I love it. I shall keep it with me forever."

"I wish I could've painted it or made it into a necklace or something."

"No. I like it the way it is. I wouldn't have any use for a necklace anyways. It would only get in the way when I fight. I have a better idea," she says smiling.

"Ok?"

She pulls out her knife. "I take this gift as a memento of our love. I shall always have it in my body, just as you are always in my heart," she says seriously as she cuts her left forearm.

"Nyssa! What are you doing?! Why are you hurting yourself?"

"I promise you, this does not hurt," she says as she sheaths her knife.

She opens her wound with her fingers then sticks the heart in it. She pulls out a vial from her cleavage and opens it. She pours it on the wound and it heals over instantly, encasing the heart in her arm.

"Lazarus water? I thought..." I stammer, confused.

"It's ok for small wounds like this."

And here I thought that _I_ would come off as cheesy or clingy...I was not expecting her to love it _that_ much to where she would cut herself.

"Was that odd of me to do?" she asks self-consciously.

"No, no. Don't worry. I was just not expecting that."

"Well, I wouldn't have been able to wear it as a necklace, because it would also attract some unwanted attention. It is safe in here as our little secret," she says pointing to her arm.

I smile and start humming Dirty Little Secret by All-American Rejects.

"What is that tune?" she asks.

I start remembering the lyrics. "I keep you my dirty little secret, dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret, just another regret, hope that you can keep it. My dirty little secretttt. Who has to knowww."

Nyssa stares at me in confusion or awe, or both. "You told me that you couldn't sing. I reckon that you aren't that bad."

I laugh. "Hey, Nyssa, I thought I made you promise not to lie to me again."

"I said you aren't that bad. I didn't say you were the next American Idol or anything," she chuckles.

"Wow. I see you've been studying your American culture."

"I have," she says kind of proud of herself.

"Well, that was a good burn. I applaud you," I say.

"Burn?"

"It's like a clever insult you say as a joke."

"Ah. Yes, well, shall I get some Lazarus water to heal your burn then?"

"Alright, that's enough," I say laughing. 

She laughs and then holds my face in her hands. "Thank you for the gift. And it's not even my birthday."

"When even is your birthday?"

"The tenth of May, 1985."

"Good. I have more than a month to plan something awesome."

She sighs. "I beg you not to make a fuss."

"Too late," I say jokingly. 

She sighs again. "I'm going to regret having told you my birthday, aren't I?"

"Yes," I say smiling. 

"Wonderful."


	26. Chapter 26

NYSSA: I've recently become aware of how much I've been smiling lately. Smiling has never really been something I've done at all before Sara. I would sometimes do it when talking to people outside of the League, but that was all but a ruse. Those smiles were just guises, but the grins I've been wearing around Sara are real, which is...indescribable.

I've read about happiness before. I always thought it was fantasy or perhaps something that I would simply never encounter in my lifetime. Is what I feel with Sara happiness? Or is this some other emotion? I've been raised stone cold and now I melt at just the sight of her. I've built these impenetrable and unclimbable walls around me and she somehow just strides right through them as if they were made of paper.

She amazes me. I am mesmerized by her beauty. I'm completely enamored to the point where I am afraid to do anything that hurts her or offends her. I've never feared anything as much as I fear losing her. She is my precious gem that I feel is worth more than my entire life, nay, the world.

As I straddle her hips in my satin bed, she runs her fingertips down my abdomen.

"Will I ever get abs like yours?" she asks.

I smile. "One day, my love."

I let her trace my muscle curvatures. I watch her facial expressions shift as she contemplates something in her mind.

"You ponder."

She sighs. "I've been trying to work up the courage to ask you something," she says nervously.

"Alright. Let's have it, then," I prompt her.

She sits up. "I'm not sure how to say this..."

I caress her face in hopes it will soothe her nerves. "I beg you to speak your mind."

She sighs. "I've been fantasizing about you...like...climaxing."

I'm slightly taken aback. "Ah...I see. So what you are trying to say is that you would like to see it."

She looks down and then back up at me. "Yeah..."

"Why was that hard for you to ask?"

Her expression shifts to something melancholy. "That story you told...I wasn't sure if you'd...I don't know."

I clench my jaw for a moment. "I see. Well, I will be honest with you. I haven't let anyone do that since..."

"If you don't want to you don't hav—"

"No. I vowed that day that I'd never be vulnerable again, and yet, somehow, a beautiful blonde American girl has demolished every defense I've built. With that, I should retaliate with ferocity, but alas, it is not my enemy that has made me vulnerable, it is my belovèd," I say as I stroke her hair. "You are in my heart and I trust you with all of my soul."

She smiles. "Is that a yes?"

I sigh. "I suppose it is."

She continues to smile then she looks down my body. As she gazes towards my pelvis, my heart begins to race. She places her hand on my chest.

"I've never seen you so nervous. If I didn't know any better, I'd think your heart is trying to escape your body," she says smiling.

I sigh as I try to regroup my thoughts.

She strokes my hot cheek. "You don't have to be nervous. Just focus on me, okay?"

"Yes, Belovèd," I say as she pulls my head down to kiss her.

 

SARA: I don't know what to think. I try to replicate things that she does to me, like stroking her skin and kissing her in various places, but I can tell she is kind of uncomfortable. She likes to be in charge and for good reason. I won't push to be on top. I think she feels more comfortable where she is. I won't penetrate either. Not unless she asks me to. I'll just keep it simple so she feels comfortable. 

As she kisses me, I slide my fingertips up and down her hips, slowly moving them closer and closer to their final destination. After a moment, she stops kissing me.

"Can I propose something?" she starts. "I take pleasure in pleasuring you," she says as she lifts one of her hands up.

"Oh?" I say smirking at her. "Whatever works for you," I say kind of excited.

She starts me up and my energy feeds her as if she's a car that just needed to be jumped. If me being turned on turns her on, then so be it. It's a win-win situation.

 

RA'S AL GHUL:  
 _"You wanted a meeting with me, Sarab. What do you wish to speak about?"_

Sarab kneels. _"Yes. I have some unsettling information for you."_

_"Well, get on with it."_

_"_ _I believe The_ _Heiress and Ta-er al-Sahfer are romantically involved, sir."_

_"And_ _why do you say_ _this?"_

_"I heard them moaning certain...expletives...within The Heiress' room, sir. Nyssa called out her false name."_

_"My daughter has been known to share her body with other women. I suppose I assumed that she would know that members are off-limits to her sexual endeavors. Are you certain she doesn't just have one of her whores with her? Perhaps she has one with the name Sara?"_

_"I checked Ta-er al-Sahfer's quarters. She was not there, sir."_

_"I see. Tell me, Sarab, why were you snooping around my daughter's quarters in the first place? You know very well that the area is off limits to you."_

_"I had suspicions, sir, that the two were meeting in secret."_

_"So you had these suspicions and neglected to tell me about_ _them?_ _You thought you could go off on your own?"_

_"I'm sorry, sir, I did not mean to offend..."_

_"For the offense of trespassing, you will be punished,"_ I say as I unsheathe my blade.

_"Yes, sir."_

_"Actually, I'll have Nyssa_ _deal your punishment since it is her business you were trespassing. Leave here for now."_

He stands. _"Yes, sir,"_ He says as he bows and exits.

If what Sarab has said is true, I fear that there is something truly wrong with my daughter. That is not normal behavior, and certainly not the type of behavior that makes a good Demon's Head.

I am reluctant to go to her quarters. I fear that what I'll find is my daughter defiling my student. But, alas, I must overcome my disgust and go there. I will not let this continue if it truly has begun.


End file.
